Here's to never growing up
by gab5799buzz
Summary: How I met your mother / Kennett style. . Other ship: Klaroline, Kalijah, Stebekah and Delena. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The workaholic Kol

Pilot:

Hi guys! Second story oh yeah!  
My fandom is always the same but more Kennett this time.  
Sorry I have to leave my first story because it's a crap sorry to say that word. Don't worry...be happy. :D  
Summer time baby! Woooooh! Yeah!. ;)

Enjoy! xoxo  
Love you all!  
Thank you guys!

XxxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXx

"Mommy! Daddy!" Thea screamed frightened, crying. She run through the hallway hugging tightly her cute teddy bear named Nate.

Kol heard the loud scream of her daughter from her room. He ran as fast as he can out of the room only with his boxers on and saw his daughter sitting and leaning in front of their door with tears falling from her hazelnut mixed with Bonnie's green emerald eyes, her maroon hair was messy in front of her beautiful face and lips were closed.

"What happened honey?" Bonnie asked, Kol came in carrying their 2-year old daughter in his arms, caressing her rosy cheeks and stroking her hair softly.

"Dre...am ba...d" she closed her eyes hugging much tighter her teddy bear Nate.

"It's just a dream Thea, let's go back to sleep" Bonnie and Kol kissed her temple lovingly. He laid her between them two and hugged her some comfort.

"I'm scared" she looked frightened at them, her eyes were glassy until the tears fall to her cheeks.

"Awww, honey" Bonnie smiled at her and wiped her tears.

"You know darling, when I was in your age I used to have nightmares. You know what my father said? He said that when I'm having bad dreams I have to close my eyes and think all the good stuff I have, that's all my love" Kol smiled playing with her long maroon hair.

"Daddy, I am thinking about dogs and Nate" Thea murmured and yawned, she hugged her teddy bear Nate moving upwards on a pillow.

Bonnie moved closer to her and hugged her covering her with their blanket. Kol did the same thing and kissed her rosy cheeks warmly. He entwined his long fingers to Bonnie's smooth skinned fingers as he hugged his wife and daughter with his big long arms.

"I love you daddy. I love you mommy" Thea rustled to them lovingly.

"We love you too darling. Good night" they both muttered at the same time.

"Uhmmm, daddy? Can you tell me a story?" Thea questioned, opening her eyes again.

"What story, darling?" Kol asked.

The girl thinks for a moment.

"How did you and Mommy meet?" she asked.

"You want us to tell you how me and your mommy met? Okay" Kol gave Bonnie a smirk and leaned on the bed's headboard with a pillow on his back. Bonnie rolled her eyes and leaned also at the headboard.

"So mommy and I met..."

* * *

**Flashback from 2009**

In Italy. (Kol visited his brother Klaus, his wife Caroline and his nephew, Gail)

"Oops! Where the heck are you going?"

Kol literally looked down at the cute tall blonde woman in front of him. He was six feet-one inch in height. It looks like she's only five feet- seven inches tall. But if you look at her, her height doesn't matter. She looked stubborn. Seems like somebody will heat up from being blocked by this girl.

" Can I help you?" he asked her.

"Of course. It's been a long time that I always accept your help" she answered ironically.

"Sorry. But I don't seem to remember you" he rubbed his head.

"Oh, Kol" she scratched her neck.

"They're right. You're a saint who forgets everything. I'm Caroline Mikaelson, you're brother's wife. I'm the most beautiful lady you'll ever see in your entire life" she introduced herself happily.

"What?" he punched his own face with his palm, his reaction fulfilled the Mikaelson's mansion where all the maids stopped at the same time and ran towards them.

"Is there anything you need sir?" all the maids asked melting when his eyes caught theirs one by one.

"No, thank you my darlings" Kol thanked winking at them.  
The maids went back to work repeating Kol's move and what he just called them. Darlings.

"Caroline"

He looked at them who showed up behind her. He know this man.

"Klaus" he murmured at him.

"It's been a long time" he uttered with joy and smile in his face.

"Yup, little brother" they shake hands and tap their backs. Afterwards Klaus laid his arms on Caroline's shoulder.

"Wait. How come you didn't forget his name?" Caroline asked confused at their situation.

"Mommy!" the boy wiggled away from his father's hand and ran to her mommy happily.

"Hey! I missed you so much, honey!" Caroline bent her knees on his same height and hugged him lovingly stroking his golden hair.

"I missed you too mommy!" his accent full-filled the mansion, Kol was shocked and couldn't believe that his nephew's accent got from Klaus'.

"Hey little buddy" Kol greeted stroking and messing up with Gail's hair. Caroline smiled.

"Hi, uncle Kol" Gail chuckled and raised his left hand and shouts: "High five!".

Kol raised his hand and smashed softly his hands to his small palm.

"You're so handsome. Just like me" Kol conceitedly said and winked.

"You're the man!" he jumped to hug him. Kol carried him to his shoulders at the back of his neck.  
Gail loved to be on top of his uncle Kol, because he's much taller than Klaus. Caroline loves to see her son enjoying and playing with his workaholic uncle. Klaus is just standing there with his arms around Caroline's shoulder, happy to see his son enjoying with his younger brother who Gail haven't seen for months and years.

"We usually meet each other at the flying competitions around the globe. Kol is also a licensed pilot. And of course, he's my brother" Klaus answered her question, after Kol put Gail down.

"Sorry about my wife. She's always like that if she wants something. I came by, because of her, I know she'll do something bad" Klaus nodded caressing her cheeks.

"Seriously? Say that you missed me and you can't keep your eyes off of me. You're so in love with me you won't admit it" she exclaimed with satisfaction caressing his hand on her shoulder with her cheek.

"I admit it" Klaus confessed proudly.

Kol smiled at the two married couple. "It's better that we talk at my office". They immediately followed him. "I didn't know that you're married, brother. I didn't hear that news'.

"You were not in the country long enough to hear any news here" Klaus sat on his desk and played with the tip of a pen.

"It's not my fault. The metal business can sometimes hinder any social life I might have" he blamed picking up his macbook.

"Speaking of business, how's your company in Russia?" Klaus asked while Kol seats down and relaxes on his office chair.

"It's doing good. In fact, I made a deal about the expansion of the company. You also know him. The Gilbert dealer. He's Jonathan Gilbert". Kol turned around and faced the perfect scenery of the sunset at the beach.

"Ah, the Gilbert. Not a good idea" Klaus murmured at his brother's back.

"Why that tone?" Kol sighed and turned around again and faced his brother.

"Speaking of BUSINESS, I should be the only one whose telling those thingy crappy stuffs". Caroline pouted and sat back at the sofa.

"Alright then" Klaus said happily giving her a chance to speak.

"Kol, we have an appointment today for an interview" Caroline stood and talked while pulling out her phone.

"Again I'm sorry. I forgot" looks like he forgot to say that to his secretary that she has to tell him about that interview.

"Okay, I still have my spare time today. We can do that interview now. For what is it again?" he asked with boredom.

"For the BBC magazine" she answered putting her eyeglasses on.

"BBC?" he uttered and rubbed his hair.

"Billionaire Boys Club. I already explained it to you but seems like you already forgot. I'll explain it again to you" she sat and leaned back against his husband's shoulder. "For so many office workers who demand for another set of billionaire boys at my office, we are forced to resurrect the BBC. Since all the former members are already married, they're out of the list" Caroline explained carefully while playing with his husband's bracelets.

"Our readers, composed mainly of females or all walks of life, are looking and wishing for Prince Charming on Porsches and Ferraris. You know what I mean. And my editor in chief, Hayley, loves everything about that magazine but she already have one, Tyler. Since the international distribution of the magazine is about to start, the story of the Billionaire Boys of America".

"So, what has that got to do with me?" he asked curiously.

"You're one of the new billionaire boys" Caroline replied.

"Really?" he don't know if he has to smile or get mad about it. He chose both of those expressions and printed them to his face.

"Even if I want to be your female readers' Prince Charming, I can't. I have to go back to Russia and inspect my metal plant in the Arctic Circle" Kol raised his eyebrows and throw a piece of paper already ripped apart in a trash can three meters from him.

Then all you can hear is his shout of amusement. Gail applauded and gave him a thumbs up. Kol smiled sarcastically.

"But you're coming back, right?" Caroline questioned with a puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, you will, uncle Kol" Gail stood up and sat on Kol's hips, hugging

"I guess so, buddy. I need to supervise the New managers at the National Steel Corporation. They are not used to work with those machines that my company donated to them" Kol stated and stares again at the scenery.

"Oh, yeah" Klaus cuts in. "You helped revived the NSC".

"Well, I'll extend my help to the government any way I can. If you were in my shoes, I'm sure you'll do it too, brother" Kol smirked at his brother with arrogance.

"That's really nice of you, Kol" Caroline complimented. "Did they build you a monument?" she teased.

"Actually, I am also waiting for that" he snapped his fingers.

They laughed on the same time. Klaus laughed not a bit impressed at his joke. Why is he being bored and irritated? Because Caroline never laughed like that before.

"I wish all the new members of this club are like you who I can talk to easily" Caroline mumbled. Kol smiled at her and throw her a piece if paper he still have on the table.

"Sorry love" Klaus hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I hate to say this but I think you'll have difficulties on the other new members on your list".

"How come you said that?" she asked confused at what he said.

"I know some of them. So be careful" he warned.

"So, who are the other boys?" Kol asked.

"At the moment, we only gave three legitimate billionaires - you my dear little brother, Vincent McGuiness (Matt's cousin )and Vash (April's step brother) he replied. "But we're hoping we can get more. We still have to sort out the others from the list. Women just couldn't get enough of the Billionaire Boys".

"What women?"Kol asked smiling. "If there are many girls who are attracted to your BBC, why can't I see them today?"

"Stay here and you'll be wishing you were never in that list" Klaus answered.

"Hmmm...Sounds nice to me" Kol smirked at one of the maids that passed by his office.

_June 2013_  
_The Billionaire Boys Club Released._  
_by Caroline Mikaelson._

_Last year, we saw and we fell hopelessly in love with the Billionaire Boys. But most women out there were not as lucky as the women who captured the boys' hearts. Tears were shed. Broken heartened everywhere. Letters bombarded to our office. Callers burned our lines. Yes, that was how women reacted when their favorite boys walked down the aisle. But hey, did I mention in the last issue of the BBC that the torch of bachelorhood will have to be given to someone else?_

_Well, you're in luck girls. Because the torch has indeed passed on._

_The annual business report has shown that the BBC heirs are now ready to take on the roles as the country's next favorite boys. Not only are they super rich, they also give their time and money to create more jobs for their countrymen. And if that isn't enough, they have the face, the body and the intelligence match their bulging bank accounts. Not to mention that they're all single. What a treat! So, gear up, girls and get ready to meet the New boys on block._

_First up, metal giant Kol Mikaelson._

XxxxxxXXXxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxXXx

Soooo, the interview is about to start. On the next chapter.

On the next chapter (if you would like me to upload the next chapter) he will meet someone who will melt his heart.

Do you like the PILOT? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review if I have to continue this story.. :D

I have to abandon my crappy first story…..so sad for me but I have to. .

:\


	2. Chapter 2: Everything I ask for

Fanfiction 2.2

Second chappy! Yeahey! I still can't stop writing, God!.

"Was there a time in your life when you got bored all of a sudden?" Bonnie asked while she paints her nails with color red then with baby blue then baby red then black. She had nothing to do on that day.

"No" Xeena answered while she then re-arranges the magazines on the glass table.

"I do" she deeply sighed then watched the beautiful sceneries with the sun's light directly hitting the hotel. "I suddenly got bored here, Xeena" she said lazily.

"You're in Italy, Bonnie. There are many beautiful and wonderful things here in Italy" Xeena cheered her up and stopped herself from what she was doing.

It was a Saturday morning. She was not having such a good day, she was feeling the boredom and tiredness she never felt before. Since she visited America she felt very relieft, but now that she went back in Italy her sadness came back.

That night they celebrated their anniversary party of their huge dressing company where she is one of the major stockholders. She was having fun for three hours in that party and suddenly felt again boredom. They decided to leave the party, Xeena left the keys to her trusted security guards and employees. They left Rome and went in the serene and lively Tuscany, where her cousin lived.

"I know what you want, a guy" Xeena teasingly said to her.

"What? I already have Jeremy" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Have you ever had sex with him?" Xeena asked sarcastically.

"Xeena, what kind of a question is that?" Bonnie questioned and gave her an awkward face.

"An ordinary one? Bonnie this is Italy. People here are used to show off their intimacies with anyone they want to. But you, you already have a boyfriend and you still haven't kissed him in public" Xeena smiled at her and rolled her eyes and bit her lower lip.

"We kissed in public"

"Yeah, but you have sex already?"

"We can't have sex in public!" she exclaimed and opened her arms.

"Oh geez, Bonnie. Don't be too naive. You know what I'm talking about" she bumped her waist as she passed by in front of her.

"I don't" she said.

"You're hopeless" Xeena gave her a bad look after giving her all the smiles she had.

"At least I have Jeremy. And you? You don't even have a boyfriend. So who's hopeless now?" Bonnie stated with arrogance.

"Still you" Xeena opened a magazine she already read three hours ago, she browsed the pages and went to the BBC facts. "Because one of these days I'll have one".

"And who's the unfortunate guy?"

"The fortunate guy," she corrected "is this one" she pointed an image of a man on the magazine.

Bonnie took a look at it. She was pointing at the picture of a man whose single photo occupied the whole page. He wasn't looking at the photographer who gave anyone who would peek at the picture the perfect profile of the man's face, which was almost perfect, if not perfect already.

He had an arrogant nose, unusually thick eyelashes for a guy and a perfect cleft chin with perfect red lips. But there was one thing that her attention the most, his eyes, his liquid brown eyes. They look like smiling even though he isn't smiling a little bit. His drop-dead gorgeousness was a given fact as the picture showed.

There's one last thing, he looks so damn nice he seems to be a polite person who can talk to easily.

"Who is he?" Bonnie asked her curiously not taking her eyes off of him. Curiously to know him.

"That's billionaire boy Kol Mikaelson" Xeena answered dropping at the right place the things she had in her hands.

"Billionaire? Are you kidding me?" Bonnie commented shoked at what she just heard, BILLIONAIRE!.

"What? You think I can't be matched at a handsome billionaire like him?" Xeena exclaimed glaring at her.

"That's not what I meant" she grabbed the magazine from her. "this is what I meant. America? It was published in America? We don't have billionaires in America! We only have millionaires" Bonnie shockingly said. Xeena grabbed it from her and said with a flirting voice: "And he even looks like a hell lot younger than the billionaires here in Italy".

"And who said that the only person who can be called a billionaire is an old man?" Bonnie slapped gently her shoulders. Xeena looked for some information about him, "Listen, according to this Kol Mikaelson is Klaus Mikaelson's younger brother. He is a chairman of the metal conglomerate Delta VS in Russia and he owns and manages a large holding company in London whose subsidiaries include a logistics company, a supplier of electricity and a maker of homeopathic drugs. Recently, he single-handedly revived the defunct government-owned America Metal Corporation. At age of thirty, he is single and very available"

"Wow" Bonnie's mouth went to an O shape.

"Yeah, wow" Xeena added raising her eyebrows. She stared again at the photo and lovingly murmured: "He's so perfect".

"I think...he's gay" Bonnie teased playing with her scarf.

"No he's not. He's just enjoying his freedom, that's all" Xeena defended.

"Well, good luck gurl" Bonnie stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going?" Xeena asked calmly.

"My room" Bonnie replied and shrugged.

Bonnie walked tip toeing along the stairs, suddenly a strong blew of the wind passed. She was not in herself at the moment so the scarf slid from her hands. She just watched where it landed because she was too lazy to catch it so she just followed with her emerald eyes where it landed. It slowly landed on a man's head reading a newspaper. She doesn't know if she's going to laugh or get embarrassed.

She grabbed her big hat and walked quickly like a mouse, when he was about to turn around Bonnie gazed for a second where she was standing before and tries to hide, but there was no one there, she was alone on that marble stairs.

He stood up and smiled.

"Is this yours?" he asked still smirking at her.

"I'm sorry about this, I was about to sip my coffee when it landed on my head" he gently place her scarf on a coffee table to make it dry. She could feel her heart melting as she gazed into his liquid brown eyes.

"Have we met before?" Bonnie asked blushing.

"I'm not sure. I tend to move around a lot since I came here in Italy. And I have a bad habit of npt remembering faces from places I've been to. Sorry" he politely apologized.

"I think I have seen you from somewhere" Bonnie rubbed her chin and think closely.

"Let's see if this trick would work" he extended out his hand to her. "I'm Kol Mikaelson. And you are?" he presented and asked for her name.

"Kol...Kol..." she's still thinking.

"Oh, we have the same name?"

Bonnie stared at him smiling. He was openly laughing at her, without any noises or squeak. She should have be offended. Only with that look into his eyes she...

"That's it! You're Kol Mikaelson!" Bonnie screamed freakin' out.

"Yeah, I just said that a while ago" he sarcastically said.

"You're the one my cousin is talking about! You're that billionaire guy!"

"Huh, oh that" he gave her a modest almost shy smile. "The magazine was exaggerating. I'm not that rich".

A shy guy? Impossible. I never thought of God still creating shy guys like him. She still notices his hand. She accepted it and she was greeted by a warm gentle grip.

"So, are you going to tell me your name now?"

"Oh. I'm...ah..."

She still notices their hands. Until a warm kiss laid on her hands.

She stares at him giggling. She felt like her heart's being kicked by a white stallion horse. Now that the soft glow of the morning sun was directly facing him, it was like looking at a very different man. He looks more dashing, more elegant and manlier.

"Miss?" he called her. "Something wrong?" he asked looking down at her emerald eyes.

"Wh-what?". She shook her head to forget her pony tale dreams in her head, having the most handsome guy in front of you makes you wanna hit your head to the nearest lemon tree.

"Ahmm. No. Nothing's wrong. But I ah... What was your question again?" she felt like she's the most stupid girl in the world. She looked so dumb in front of him. It had never happened to her before. If she meets a guy she says her name right away and move on talking about business.

What was going on with her?

Get a grip of yourself, Hevn! He's just a guy.

"Ahmm, do you mind if I introduce you to my cousin? She really likes you and she would be very happy if she could meet you right now" she said instead of answering his question.

"Okay. Where is she?" he asked stroking his maroon shaggy hair.

"I'll call her up"

"Why don't I just come with you? I'm going back to my room anyway" he giggled.

"What-". He stays also at her cousin's villa hotel, Villa La Rossi.

"You're staying here too?" she happily asked.

"You sound like you don't want me here"

"I was just kidding. So, where is your cousin" he asked. Instead of answering his question she just pointed at the open-air dining pavilion at the second floor of the extension house of the villa hotel.

"I supposed you're an American lady" he uttered while they walk together down at an open hallway.  
"You have the looks" she added.

"Yes, I am" she answered. She is blushing again, she couldn't stop blushing in front of him.

"You're pretty" he complimented while he looked again at her.

"Aren't all Americans?" was her cold reply.

"You don't like being praised, don't you?" he questioned and embarrassedly smiled.

"Nope" she answered shaking her head.

"Why?"

"I'll appreciate it if you'll praise me for my work and brains" she smiled.

"I'll remember that" he giggled.

What's with this guy, Bonnie couldn't get angry about him?

They just arrived at the open-air dining pavilion. Xeena was talking to somebody on her phone. There was a magazine widely open on a table. The page was turned to Kol's picture, Xeena was even fondling the page, near the man's lips.

My cousin is so embarrassing right now. She simply pulled her hair.

"Ouch!" she yelled.

Xeena's was angry and irritated when she saw her. Bonnie pointed Kol. Xeena couldn't believe what she just saw, her eyes was widely opened. She stood up quickly.

"Mr. Mikaelson. It's nice to see you here. I'm Xeena Bennett. I'm the owner of the Villa La Rossi"

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Bennett" he extended a hand and Xeena eagerly reached for it. "This is a lovely place by the way" he complimented.

"Oh, thank you. I'm really lovely"

She elbowed her waist. She was out of her mind. Kol seems he doesn't care though.

"I really want to stay long but I'm afraid I have to leave this lovely place" he looked at them both and smiled warmly. "And the lovely people here. For a while. Because I'm surely coming back here".

"You're leaving already?" she asked sadly.

"I have to. I only stayed her for a night because my client canceled our meeting. And I have to go back to America to look after the new business put up there".

"I see" Bonnie said with a defeated sigh.

"My flight is in the afternoon". Kol looked at his wristwatch. "So I guess I have to be moving now". He shook his hands again with Xeena. "It's really nice to meet you, Xeena. I hope I'll see you again".

Xeena blushed when Kol placed a kiss on her hand. He stepped forward at Bonnie. She didn't know what happened but she automatically hid her precious hands behind her. He didn't seem offended though. He seems to be amused at what she did. And she was once again fascinated with those liquid brown eyes.

"I'll see you soon"

He greeted politely to them. She and her cousin watched him walk with an elegant and confident stride. She heard Xeena sigh. Many people who are having breakfast at that open-air dining pavilion looked and watched Kol walking down the hall, most of them are the women guests.

"I'm in love Bonnie" she later uttered. "I'm in love with Kol Mikaelson".

"What?"

"I'm in love with him!" she pulled her down on a bench with enthusiasm. "His flight is in the afternoon, right? I have to know him better".

"What the hell are you talking about? You're going to-" Bonnie shook her shoulders.

"Ask him out on a date? Yes" she seriously said. "Will you ask him out for me?"

"Do you want me to throw you a hot coffee?"

"Please, Bonnie. You said a while ago that your finding your purpose in life. Well, maybe this is it!"

"My purprose in my life is to be an idiot?"

"No, to make sure I'll be happy with the man of my dreams"

"I don't want to. If you want him, you're the one who'll reach out for him. Leave me out of it"

"Bonnie, please. I've never asked you for anything before. For the first time. Please give me a chance" Xeena begged giving all her puppy dog eyes face.

"Why don't you do it yourself if you're in love with him just like you said you are?"

"I can't. You know what will happen to me when I think about my emotions first rather than my brains, right?"

"Yeah, you're being a crazy monster"

"That's why you have to do it for me. I might say something if I invite him on a date. I don't want to ruin this chance, Bonnie. Please, please, please"

"Xeena-". Bonnie noticed her staring at her. "What?" Bonnie hissed.

"Do you like him too that's why you don't want us to be a couple together?" Xeena asked with her arms on her waist.

"You know what? I'm really going to throw you this hot coffee I have" she angrily muttered. "I don't like the guy, okay? So, you can stop looking at me like that" she calmly said.

"Are you sure you don't like him?" she assured.

"What am I going to do for a guy like him? I already have Jeremy. So now that you can shut your gossip mouth, i'm going to ask him out for you".

Everything I ask for by The Maine

I chose this song because I was about to finish this chapter and I accidentally deleted it, so I started all over again. I felt like s**t! that day, I was super freaking mad. Oh it makes me feel like sh*t and I can't get over it.

Many thanks to all who read this! Xoxo :9


	3. Chapter 3 Promises

Fanfiction 2.3

It's going to be short...really damn short. Sorry :/

Bonnie found Kol at the lobby of the main villa. He was still holding a newspaper when he turned around to her. "Yes?"

"Ahm..." she let her mind think first before she approach him sitting on a stool. But his eyes were preventing her to think straight. Why can't she just throw something in his eyes? Or she'll just scoop her eyeballs, herself. "Ahmm...would you like to go out with my cousin?"

"Xeena?"

"Yes?"

"You don't mind?"

"What?"

"I just thought you would really mind that one since you saw me first"

"I, ah...". She can't think straight, his eyes keep distracting her.  
Why was he asking those questions? "What?".

"To tell you honestly, beautiful woman, it's you I want to go out with. In fact, I was just about to go back and ask you"

Her heart beat's going faster, she feels like she's going to have a heart attack or just hyperventilate. That was why she hated being put on that spot. She didn't know how to react.

"Okay, I'll go out with your cousin. But first, may I know your name, beautiful woman?" he asked smiling warmly at her, which made her blush.

"B-O-N-N-I-E". After she said her name she turned around nervously.

But she should have known she couldn't get rid of him that easily. He must have followed her at the end of the villa hotel, she still can sense him.

"BONNIE. How do you pronounce that?"

"Bunny, Bonnie"

He chuckled. "That's a weird name"

"It's not weird. It's just...unique" she stopped walking and faced him. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm not sure. I like your scent, I guess"

She couldn't react properly, she keeps on moving left to right like a retarded woman, he moved closely to her. He took her by waist and breathed in her scent. She felt his body stick to hers, it made her have goose bumps all over her body. She couldn't move anymore, his face slowly moved to her ears. Until that very moment, she never knew her ears were that sensitive. When she felt his breathe near her neck, she suddenly felt like all of her energy was drained from her body.

What the hell is wrong with me? And what the heck is he doing to me?

"Hmmm.." he whispered. "Bonnie".

She forced herself to escape from his tight embrace. He let her escape. She can finally breath easily.

"I...I thought you're different". Finally she can speak thoroughly. "I thought you were nice"

"I am nice"

"Then why did you do that?"

"Because I find you very attractive"

"No, you don't"

"Right. I forgot, you hated being praised"

"No, I mean, you can't like me!"

"Why not?"

"Because my cousin likes you"

"I like your cousin. But only a lady friend. Nothing more"

"You agreed to go out with her"

"Because you asked me to"

"What?"

"Bonnie, just tell me you don't want me to go out with your cousin and I won't".

"I can't do that"

"Okay. I'll see her later then. Tell Xeena I'll be waiting at the lawn at three".

That's all? It was very easy. Was she just imagining things? Did he almost kiss her? Did he really take her in his arms and whisper those wonderful words?

His handsome smiling face told her straight out she was just dreaming, IF that was possible.

"Right" she answered in her usual voice "I'll tell her that. Anything else?"

"Yeah. I really did almost kiss you, Bonnie"

"HE'S GONE!"

Bonnie almost lost her hearing when she heard Xeena shouted when she was entering the room. She was very gorgeous with her moss-green dress with a plunging neckline. Her eyes were watery and glassy.

"What happened to you?" she asked her, worried.

"He's gone, Bonnie. Kol has left the country".

She sits on the corner of the bed and gave her a folded paper. "When I went to the lawn you said to me, that was all that greeted me. A note"

Bonnie reads the note.

_**Sorry I left so suddenly. An emergency in my business in America came. I had to leave immediately. I'm really sorry.  
Kol**_

Bonnie couldn't keep herself from giggling. But she stopped. It wasn't right to be enjoying her cousin's first rejection.

"Maybe, it's for the best, Xeena. Maybe he's not really worth it. Let him be." she hugged her cousin with tenderness and comfort, drawing circles with her hand at her back.

"I can't". Her voice was full of conviction. "This is the first time i ever felt this feeling for a long time. I can't just ignore it".

She's right. Even though they're just cousins, they look like sisters. Based on her thoughts, Xeena hasn't experienced having a boyfriend yet, because she's so idealistic when it comes to 'relationship'. Xeena wanted to feel that certain feeling before she would go for that particular guy. And she finally felt it.

With Kol. Who, unfortunately, did feel the same way towards her.

"Xeena, maybe you're just shocked. Maybe you are just attracted to him because, well, he is really handsome".

"No, Bonnie. I have this strange feeling inside that tells me I shouldn't just let him go". She turned around and faced her. Her cousin's eyes were full of determination. "I'm not going to let him go just like that".

"Well, cousin, as you may know by now..." she raises the paper. "He is already gone"

"I know where to find him"

She sat straightly. "Don't tell me-"

"I'm going back to America, Bonnie. I'm getting him back"

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Maybe". Xeena gave out a breathless laugh. "I told you this is the first time I ever felt this way. And I'm not going to ignore it".

"You can't do this!"

"You're right. I can't do it alone". Xeena was beaming at her. "That's why you're going with me"

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Xeena. I have a life here in Italy".

"That's fine if you don't wanna come. I'm going to America alone".

"You don't know how to live on your own, Xeena"

Before Xeena's parents died, they assured that their only daughter will live peacefully and serene. Xeena lived the life of a princess. She couldn't live without no one beside her.

"I'll book an airplane ticket. I want to leave tomorrow".

"Fine" Bonnie muttered with boredom. Xeena smiled with enthusiasm.

*+*+*+*+*-*-*-*-*+*+*+*+*-*-*-*-*+*  
Kol arrived late at the airport in Milan, he was followed by five women while he was passing at a huge Italian restaurant were rich families dine in. It was three thirty, he still felt sorry about Bonnie's cousin whom he's about to date with. He suddenly wonder how Bonnie reacted for this, of course she's mad at him...why she wouldn't be?. Maybe she's laughing endlessly inside, because she likes me. What did I just say? She likes me?.

"Mr. Mikaelson! Here!" a flight attendant called him standing in front of an automatic sliding door. He walked directly to her putting down his sunglasses and hung it on the collar of his polo.

"Sorry I'm late" he apologized right away.

"That's fine, sir. Your plane is ready" she smiled and pointed outside where his body guards are waiting on the small stair case of his jet plane.

"Thanks" he gave her a warm smile and a small tip just to thank her.

"Have a good flight sir!" she waved her hand while giggling. For five years that she's been working there as one of Kol's stewardess, she still have a crush on him, but he knows that, he knows that she has a crush on him, he always knows everything.

Kol sat on a chair and looked down at the beautiful view of the boot-shaped Italy from his window.

Suddenly he felt a short vibration from his pocket pants.

"Klaus" he sighed lazily and answered the call.

"Hello brother" Kol greeted playing with his necklace.

"Sorry that you have left soon" Klaus apologized.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean soon as now!" he exclaimed opening wide his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, but your dealer called me and he said...it's important, so I called you" Klaus explained after giving him a defeated sigh. Klaus was annoyed...very annoyed and very tired he hasn't slept for days. He's job was changing diapers of his 3-year old son, Gail. Caroline was always busy with her work...well her magazine thing.

"Fine. I'll call you tomorrow when I arrive. Bye"

"Bye"

*+*+*+*+*-*-*-*-*+*+*+*+*+*-*-*-*-*  
Yup it's short...it's really short. I told you so.  
*-*-*-*-*-*+*+*+*+*-*-*-*-*-*+*+*+*-


	4. Chapter 4: Message in the bottle

Fanfiction 2.4

Sorry late upload! But I'll make it up to you. (sigh) What a hot and hard day! I only got a month and few days to do my summer homework! God! How I hate homework!

But here's the chapter:

XxxxxxxXXXXXXXxXxxXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxXxxxxxXxxxXxx xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXxxxxxxxx

Bonnie suddenly smiled while watching the beautiful lights and buildings around the hotel. It's been three years since she stepped on that lovely country. She was only a high-school student when the transferred in Italy to live and expand their successful big store there.

They were still coming back in America if there was an important occasion of their relatives. But three years ago her relatives emigrated also in different countries. Since that year, she didn't come back anymore in America.

"So, what are you going to do, Xeena?" she asks while her cousin is busy digging inside her luggage. "I came with you because I'm worry about you. We don't have any more relatives here who you can call out for help when you're in trouble. Besides we'll stay here only for one week. We can't leave our work in Italy for so long"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, I get it. Ah!, here it is!" She is holding up her favorite magazine.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"I'm going to contact Dunkey"

"What? You are talking to animals now?"

"Silly! Dunkey is Caroline Mikaelson; I just called her Dunkey for no reason. She is the writer of the Billionaire Boys Club magazine and she gave this magazine to me. I didn't tell you that, I saw her at the Villa La Rossi two days before Kol arrived. She was with her husband and their first cute little boy Gail"

"Billionaire boy? You mean there were more billionaire boys before?" Bonnie literally uttered.

"I already told you that our beloved country is taking pride with rich people" Xeena shrugged massaging her temple.

Xeena sat near a telephone and dialed the number from the magazine. The first time Bonnie saw that magazine Xeena was reading Kol's profile to her. Now that she was reading through it, she just couldn't believe her eyes. The magazine didn't say how much the worth of each man who was featured there. There were only written his business assets.

Actually, base on what she's reading, there's no need to write down the worth of each billionaire boy. Their business assets were enough to say how much they were worth. And they were only in their late twenties and early thirties!

"Got it!" Xeena yelled before she hang-up the phone. "Kol Mikaelson is staying at his mansion at 'Bel Air' in California and at 'The Resort' at Pelican Hill...Saint Claire (I invented this place, so no real Saint Claire) Is it also in California?".

"Saint Claire?" Bonnie exclaimed and looked at her in horror, while Xeena's face is full of amusement.

"Saint Claire Estate. Is it in California?"

"You sound like you're not so sure? Are you sure if Saint Claire is in California?"

"I'm sure it's in California...somewhere in California. I had a high school classmate who lives there. He brought us at Saint Claire Estate. It is so beautiful there"

Bonnie shook her head. Her cousin is so stubborn, an idiot sometimes and an independent...ughh cousin.  
"How did you get those informations?"

"Dunkey, I mean Caroline, told me. She just wasn't sure where Kol is staying at the moment. He's a billionaire, he can stay and go wherever he wants. We have to split up" Xeena answered while preparing her things.

Bonnie rubbed the back of her neck. "Xeena, I don't think that this is a good idea. What if he already has a girlfriend?" she worriedly said.

"Caroline assured me he's very much available"

"Okay. So, what if...what if" she couldn't continue her phrase because of her hopeful humors. She has no right to ruin her cousin's hopes and dreams. But she wouldn't let Xeena follow always her own choices and at the end she always gets hurt.

She sighed heavily before asking another question. "What if he doesn't feel the same way about you? Xeena, you'll get hurt. Let's go back home".

"This is home, Bonnie" she took a deep breath. "Do you know, cousin, that I just realized the reason why I couldn't have any interests learning Italian culture? The reason why I can't learn Italian language easily? Because I know my heart will always be American"

"As for Kol's feelings, well, we wouldn't know about it, would we? Unless, we'll have a chance to know more each other. And I'm giving ourselves one week to know each other well. If there isn't really chemistry between us, we'll come back in Italy right away. Promise".  
Xeena confirmed promising herself to come back if there really isn't chemistry between her and Kol. She really promised, crossed her heart and hopes to die.

Does she really need to do that? But besides they're only staying there for one week.

"Fine" she accepted but in one condition.

"Besides, we are already here, let's go. Do whatever you wanna do"

"Good" Xeena gave her a piece of small paper where an address is written on it. "That's his address in Bel Air. I will go at Saint Claire".

"And what if I saw him? What should I do?"

"Tell him I'd like to meet him. Get his contact numbers so I can communicate with him easily"

"Why instead of getting his contact numbers you asked Caroline his home addresses?" Bonnie asked finally smiling at her.

"Because he didn't leave his contact numbers at her factory or something. I guess this was his reason when he decided not to give his number".

She suspired. Guess there will be no one who'll stop her from what she's doing. She is always like that. She's so impulsive when it comes to things that she thought that'll make her happy.

"Isn't that awkward?" she asked.

"I barely know him. And you, in fairness you two already talked so long when we were still in Italy? It'll be fine. Kol's kind and seductive and...and hot. And he said that he wanted to see us. Soon"

"Yeah, but-"

"Why are you so worried? Everything will be fine, Bonnie. Don't worry".

Wish that everything is so easy. The fact that she is thinking the last time she saw Kol it's making her nervous. The day they parted, he enfolded her in his arms. And he did almost kiss her.  
Until now she can still remember the color of his eyes and his handsome smile that looks like an angel's smile because it makes her feel better.  
And until now she can feel the cold mint of his breath in her neck.

She then stood up immediately. "Okay, that's it. I'm going to take a shower".

Maybe she just needs to let go of those moments which are making her go crazy. Later she'll call Jeremy. She forgot to say that she's going in America because Xeena was in a hurry.

"Thank you again, Bonnie. I know I could always count on you"

"Just expect the unexpected" Bonnie hugged her tightly.

"Oh, you mean, I should expect I would get hurt eventually if things don't turn out the way I want them? No problem". After hugging her back she gave her thumbs up and smiled.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Xeena"

"I'm not going to get hurt. Besides, I'm really not sure about my feelings for Kol. I need to find it out".

"Ok. You're the man!"

She couldn't stop saying 'woah' from what she's looking at right now. She couldn't believe it. She is standing in one of the most luxurious village in California!. This is Bel Air? She was used to see big houses in Italy, even mansions and palaces. But Bel Air was magnificent. The word 'RICH' was very evident. The mansions there were bigger and better (I'm not saying Italian mansions are worst than Californian mansions. I'M NOT OFFENDING ITALIAN ARCHITECTURES or ENGINEERs!).

She wasn't ALMOST allowed to enter the private village. Luckily, she was searching for Kol. She didn't like the way how the guards laugh at her. Maybe they were thinking another thing about her.

The taxi stopped in front of a big villa.

"Here's the address that you were looking for ma'am" the driver gently said. "I already gave you my cell phone number. Text me if you needs to go".

"Thank you, sir". The guards ordered to the taxi driver that he can't stay long inside the village. The taxi's waiting her outside the village.

She looked up at the huge steel gate. Across the very wide lawn was a great white-and-maroon mansion. There was a big fountain in the middle.

Her attention caught a voice of a man behind her.

"Can I help you?"

Her heart jumped when she saw him. SHE SAW KOL!. He was giving her a quizzical look as he leaned on the door of his metallic Chevrolet Corvette.

"Oh, it's you, Bonnie. I just thought that you were familliar to me. A lady standing outside in front of my gate and alone".

He got out of his car. He was wearing a simple grey shirt beneath a black coat and faded jeans.

She stepped back. She feels like she wants to run away from him. I think she went at the wrong place. It was just now she realized she really didn't know how to relay what her cousin wanted her to say to him.

"I'm really surprised to see you here, darling" he said sweetly.

Did he just call him 'darling'?. This can't be happening. Her heart's melting again!.

"I'm not here for you, I'm here for my cousin" Bonnie said seriously looking at the bricked side walk.

He chuckled and said smiling: "Oh, she's not here".

"I am really going to ask your permission if I'm taking her with me here" Kol added still smiling at her.

"I don't think you don't get it Mr. Mikaelson" she crossed her arms.

"Kol" he corrected "Call me Kol"

She giggled. "Call me Kol" she repeated in a low voice.  
He heard her, he smiled joyfully.

"Kol. What kind of name is that?"

"A unique one. Just like yours"

They both turned around when they heard a loud swish of tires. A red car passed by rapidly.

"A Dodge Viper" he said while watching the car. "Nice one Rex, Rath whichever!"

Another car passed in front of them. Also a sports car like the first one. The car's hood is down so you could easily see who's driving-a very beautiful and very irritated woman. She stopped in front of them.

"Have you seen a stupid jerk in a red Viper pass by this road?"

"If you're talking about Re-Ra-that guy, he just passed. And unless his car's wheels will explode and BOOM because of how he was driving back there, you can still follow and catch him"

"Damn it! I'll kill that bastard!"

"Good luck then, Miss". When the woman started her car again and went to follow all the wheels' tracks on the road, Bonnie faced him. "Welcome to our village. First let's go inside before you see or find out our 'DAILY' happenings in this place".

"No" she ignored. "I already told you, I'm here for my cousin". Damn! How can she say it without looking retarded in front of him? Her cousin's such an...ughh! The worst thing is she's the one who will give him the message Xeena said to her. And why is he there instead at that Saint Claire, whatever it is.

"Bonnie?" he looked down at her eyes, one hand on her shoulder and smiling at her "You were saying something?".

She looked at him. Bad move. She was again captivated by those darn liquid brown eyes of his. She closed her eyes and thought. 'That's right Bonnie, think. You have to think of something instead of staring at those magnificent eyes'.

"Ahm, would you like to go out with my cousin?" she asked after opening again her eyes.

He's obviously shocked. But he didn't show any bad reactions about it.

"You came all the way from Italy just to ask me to go out with your cousin?"

"Look, I know this sound's stupid, but yes. I'm asking you on behalf of my cousin".

He absentmindedly rubbed his jaw. "I don't know how to say this to you, Bonnie. But I'm really not interested in your cousin".

She couldn't believe what she just heard. A picture of Xeena went in her mind and poked her conscience.

"Is that why you left Italy after you promised that you will go out with Xeena?"

He shook his head. "I already wrote my reason why I left. I really have to get back my ass here because of my company. Back then, I really considered going out with your cousin. She seems to be kind and happy to go out with. But when I saw you standing out of my house a while ago, I realized that I am not interested in her" he explained innocently.

"This has nothing to do with me".

"It has everything to do with you, Bonnie. Because I was interested in you"

She felt another raising heart beat. And act like stupid again. She blushed. "Y-you were interested in me?"

He grinned. "You don't have to emphasize the tense, you know"

"You mean you're not interested in me anymore?"

"Well, I'm still thinking about it"

"If so, while you're still thinking about it, go out on a date with my cousin"

"Bonnie, when it comes to starting a relationship, you shouldn't go out with this and then with that. Like bargaining something but this time with someone. Because sometimes, along a bridge or only being such a crazy person, the main characters will fall-in love in that love story" he stopped for a second "Don't you read love stories?" he stepped forward in front of her.

She then immediately stepped back.

He laughed. "Oh, Bonnie. You're breaking my heart, woman".

"W-what?"

"Why are so afraid of me? I don't have rights to fall-in love with a person like you? I think...I have the looks and the charisma" he arrogantly said.

"I already have a boyfriend". This is what she hated, confronting him. She's losing the right way.  
"And don't insert my name in this discussion. We're talking about my cousin".

"Okay" he shut his mouth "Let's talk about this inside the house".

"No. I already gave you my cousin's message. You rejected her, that's what I'm going to tell her. Good morning"

"I'll bring you at the place where you are staying".

"No,but thanks".

"Bonnie"

She stopped and turned to him. He really looked so annoyingly handsome. Why does he have to seduce her? Why is he so freaking damn handsome when every time you look at him you feel like you're in heaven? Jesus Christ she can't do it anymore! It was like he was a threat to her or something. A threat? What threat? She wasn't afraid of anything. That's why she became one of the major stockholders of their company because she's not afraid of anything.

"Maybe I should talk to your cousin"

"And what? Personally break her heart? One of the reasons why I let myself looked so idiot in front of you because this is the first time when Xeena had an interest on someone. I don't want to see you break her heart in front of me, Kol"

"Believe me Bonnie. I also don't want to hurt your cousin. But its better that we talk in personal. I think she'll understand better if I explain it to her"

"Even if you do your sugarcoat talk it will still end badly. She'll still get hurt"

"Everyone will feel and felt in that way. All of us, we will get hurt, eventually. The difference is, she'll get through it fast enough" he politely opened the passenger door of his car. "Please, Bonnie?".

She thinks at the moment. There is a reason. It would hurt her cousin to know that the man of her dreams didn't feel the same way for her. Well, it's really better if he surely talk to her in personal.

She respired before riding in the sports car. He put on again his sunglasses and started the engine.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Saint Claire".

"Where's that?"

"Your house in California"

"I don't have a house in California"

"Yes, you do"

"No, I don't. But I have a condo unit in California Boulevard though. At Sinclair Building"

"What?!"

What will happen to Xeena? She's in the wrong village! She got the wrong information! Was she deaf? Or just like that, getting wrong information because she's so 'hyper-activated'? (*q*) Was he really interested in Bonnie? Or it was just one of his tricks to seduce people?

Did you like it? Oh please oh please oh please say yes! Thank you! Love, Gabrielle –gab5799buzz- xoxo


	5. Chapter 5: Bad move and sweet moves

Fanfiction 2.5

A little bit of Klaroline scene. And more Kennett scenes. My OTP!. I just uploaded too fast today so sorry for not making you wait, hah sorry about that.

So here's the story:  
…

"I'M FREAKING out!" Bonnie shouted almost crying.

"Sshh..." Silva started again the engine of his car. "Don't worry, we will find her"

"Find her? Do you know how big is California, hm? Where the hell we can find her? She doesn't...doesn't know that place".

What will her relatives say to her when they found out that something'll happen to Xeena? They were together but she let her lgo to the place she doesn't even know.

"If Saint Claire doesn't exist, where are we going to find her?"

"In California there is Saint Claire" he said in a low voice. "Saint Claire Estate. But it's a private property of Vincent Donovan" he continued.

"Vincent Donovan? I already heard that name. But I don't know him"

"He's one of the new members of the Billionaire Boys Club. If she went there...we have got to get to her very fast" he glared at her. Not a good feeling.

"Why?" she got more nervous and scared "Is my cousin in trouble?"

"Let's just say that he becomes possessive when it comes to his own properties".

Her cousin might has just trespassed his property. If that' so then her cousin's in trouble.

"You mean she might be thrown in the jail?"

"Well, that's not the only option he has"

"What about my cousin's options?"

He didn't answer. He stepped harder on the accelerator then on the gas. The car's wheels swish and the wheels' tracks were like smoking on the road. She doesn't know if Kol's out of his mind right now because instead of scolding him from what he's doing, he just perfectly passing over the other cars in the highway. He's just driving silently with his one hand on the stiring wheel and an elbow on the car's window.

They started getting some attention from the crowd as their sleek and posh Corvette passed by. When he was thinking that she's gaining some headache he let go of his foot from the gas. The car's not slowing down. It's obvious that in one minute they will arrive at the end of the Expressway towards California.

He glanced over her. He still look so much in ease and he's enjoying the wind blowing his hair. He was only driving with one hand. His gorgeous head was slightly resting on his other hand that was leaning over the door on his side.

She gave him a cute smile when sh noticed that he was staring at him. Her heart jumped when he was also handsomely smiling at her.

"Are you alright there?" he asked.

She nodded. Then, she embraced herself and leaned on the door at her side. Why was she feeling that way towards him? She felt things with him that she never felt before with her boyrfriend over a year. To think that they've only met in one day.

She heard him move. All that she can hear is the hood covering the top of the car. Now they are securely inside the comfort of the sleek car.

"You were freezing, why you didn't tell me? I should have already sealed my car back then"

"I can still handle it"

"Are you hungry?" hr asked.

"I'm fine, thanks"

"Ah, okay"

"Can we go faster? Sorry but I'm really worried about my cousin"

He glanced at the speedometer "At this moment we're in one hundred and twenty kilometers"

"One hundred-"

"We can go faster. Hang on, darling. We're going to rock this road!" he stepped harder again on the accelerator and then gas again. They sped on like they own the highway. She then closed her eyes. Cover her face with her hands. She doesn't want to see the reason of her end in this world.

"BONNIE, are you sleeping?" he asked her.

"Are we dead yet?'

"No". She heard him chuckle. "You can open your eyes now. We're in the normal speed now"

She slowly open her eyes and put down her hands. They were still going fast but not like before. The road was dark.

"Where are we?" she questioned.

"On our way to Saint Claire" he replied.

"Where are we, Kol?" she repeated.

"We're almost there"

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"Of course not. I just made a wrong turn, that's all. But I'm sure we're at the end of this road. I was only confused at this way"

"So we're lost".

"We're not lost. I know this place"

"So, what is this place?". She doesn't know what to do first. Strangle him or pull his hair. "This is pointless. We're lost and you're not even admitting it"

"Don't worry, we will soon arrive there".One of the metro of his car's dashboard lighted. "Oops"

She doesn't need to think what's happening. In front of her There was an indication that there were no more gas.

"I don't believe this" she uttered.

"I forgot to full the tank" he even have the guts to smile shyly at her. "Sorry"

She angrily went out of the car and almost the smashed the door roughly. Far from where they are she can see some blinking lights out there. How many kilometres are each post light from one and another?

"And where the hell are we?" she yelled.

"Bonnie-"

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"Fine, then listen to me". He pulled out his phone. "I'm really sure that we're almost there. We just went out of gas".

"Oh, that was really enlightening, Kol. Even if you say that you know each edge of this goddamn place, how can we arrive there if we're in the middle of no way with your car out of gas?"

"That's why I'm calling some backup" He punched some buttons on his phone before turning to her.

"Are you hungry?"

Instead of answering his question she turned her back on him. She went at the back of the car and starts to have tantrum and blame herself. It wasn't Kol's fault not at all, she suggested to go faster. Instead of arriving there earlier, they're stuck in the middle of god knows what.

She followed Kol but she didn't walk nearer to him. He sat at his Corvette's bumper.

"I already called who will get us outta here" he informed. "I also called Vincent. I said if that he found a lost woman in his property, he'll take care of him".

He looked at her. His eyes were shining like a bright star in the night sky. When he smiled gorgeously at her, her ranging headache went gone. He looked absolutely handsome even with pale light coming from the way-too-far lamppost.

"How can they or he/she find us here?"

"I told you I know this place. I was just confused why the highway became a two-way road" he explained innocently.

"Just say that you don't want to ask directions from others" she gave out a half frustrated sigh.

"What's with men and asking directions?"

"Men don't ask directions when they already know the place" he added.

"Men are stupid. They want to die rather than ask right directions" she commented with her arms bent on her waist.

"Not really" he answered.

She timidly sat beside him. "So, we'll just wait here and see who will arrive first, addict holduppers or your men"

"Silly you, darling. You're such a pessimist. Cheer up" he lay flat on his back and stared at the starlight sky. "This night is beautiful. Just enjoy it" he pulled the back of her checkerd polo. She turned around and saw his hand on her shoulder.

Bonnie...Bonnie don't act stupid again. This is your chance. Just act normally fucking perfect.

Bonnie laid down, still with her arms crossed, also next to him. Kol grinned. He pretended like he's jist stetching out, he landed his arm around her. When Bonnie looked at her side, she saw his hand touching hers.

Holy shi-spirit! What is he doing? WHAT the HECK is he doing? Bonnie you have to calm yourself down, ok? Just calm down. She sighed.

"I'm worried"

"Bonnie if there's something I can do better than handling my corporation, it's protecting the woman beside me"

With those sweet words, her heart melted. She's getting angry inside. Why is her heart believes him so fast? Why every words he's saying she's accepting them with all her heart even though she won't admit it herself? What was with this man and his beautiful smile that always sent her heart into overdrive?

Maybe it was because of their situation at the moment. Maybe it was because of the quiet surroundings.

"Hey, are you alright? You suddenly closed your beautiful red lips" he said praising her. "Right, you hate being praised"

"No, it's fine" she uttered.

"What are you thinking right now?" he asked.

"Are you going to tell me what you're thining right now?"

He looked down at her. "Depends. If it's a matter of life and death, maybe I might tell you".

"You're so impossible"

"Hmm, you're right about that. Sometimes I amaze myself" he gave her a bar of chocolate, "That's all I've got in my secret compartment. Eat that while we're waiting them".

"Thanks. But I'm really not hungry" her stomach crambled loudly "Oops" she murmured.

He laughed histerically

She laughed with him. This particular billionaire boy knows how to have a good time. He can make you smile in your bizarre situations.

When he stopped laughing he teared the plastic for her. He gave it to her. She took a big bite from it. "Luckily your car doesn't have ants or insects"

"My car doesn't stay at one place long enough for the ants to crawl up to my compartment"

"Oh" she offered him the chocolate. He took a bite. "Kol, thank you for coming with me to bring my cousin back. Sorry for the disturb"

"Hmm, the chocolate changed you. It made you so kind even if you're the most gruff person in the world"

"Hey! I'm not evil and gruff!"

"You're gruff. I always forget that attitude that's why I'm always right beside you"

"If so, you're blaiming yourself for being so close to me?"

"Of course not. I love having you around with your..." he said as he looked down again at her and grinned "mood wings".

She gave him a sarcastic smile. Then she offered him the chocolate bar. When he opened his mouth, she shove the whole chocolate bar in his mouth.

"There. Deal with my mood wings. That's a part of it"

He quickly stood up to clean himself. After that, instead of getting mad at him, he laughed so loud. "I never had a woman like you before, Bonnie Bennett" he grabbed her chin gently. "Hmmm, come to think of it, I should have wooed you even if you rejected me" he stared at her.

Her heart was like jumping until it goes out of her chest. She moved away from him to calm herself down.

This was her cousin's special guy, for goodness' sake! She shouldn't have interests on him

"Where are you going?" he asked "Don't go there, darling"

She didn't listen to him.

"There are ghosts in there"

She almost squealed loudly running back to him. He spread his arms wide to welcome her back. He was grinning.

When she saw him, instead of hugging him she punch his arms. "Bloody you! I hate you!"

"Ouch! Darling! Bonnie! I was just kidding you"

"Kidding me? Because of your joking things I have to jingle"

"Jingle?" he gave him a mischivieous look.

"Call of nature" she's starting to ease her bladder, her legs were crossed and she was almost sweating. "Pee!"

"Ohh, right! Sorry" He stood up and walked down on a grass ground and check it out. "You can go there, it's safe. Just be careful about those grasses".

"I need a tissue paper"

"Wait" he opened the glass window of his car and get some tissue paper, it was still sealed in the small plastic. "Here you go"

She quickly grabbed it and ran at the place where Kol indicated her. Kol was watching over the road.

"Bonnie, are you finished?" he asked after five minutes.

"Don't even think of looking back here, Kol" she warned.

"Sure. But can you please hurry up, they're almost here"

Bonnie looked up in the sky. She saw a helicopter. Seems it's about to land.

She immediately finished what she was doing. Because of the rush to leave her hills accidentally were stucked on a small branch. Luckily, he caught her before she went smacking down the dirty road. If not she was already wounded her 'wonderful' face.

When he helped her stand up, her hear were hooked in his belt's buckle.

"Ouch!" she quickly held on his waist. "Get it off, Kol! It hurts!"

"Wait, don't move"

Just ahead, the helicopter landed. And with the hard blow of the elise, her hair hooked more in the belt. He also saw the helicopter driver came down, he's walking towards them.

"Take it off! Take it off! Ouch!" she ordered histerically.

"Yesss!. Just lay down in your knees so I can easily take it off".

They turned around in the same time when they heard someone cough loudly. How she wished the earth would swallow her at that moment. She already know what that guy is thinking. A woman on her knees in front of a man holding his belt in the middle of a deserted dimly lighted highway...

"Ahhh, I'll just wait you in the chopper sir Kol" the guy said turning around.

"Gary, it's not what you think. My girlfriend is just...ah telling me where the Orion's..." after he pulled out his belt there was a shout "Belt"

He coughed again. "Sir, I'll just fill your gas tank"

"Okay, here" he reached out his car key at him. Then he helped Bonnie to stand up.

She buried her face on his chest. "I want to die" she murmured at him.  
She was breathing heavily at his chest, she can smell his perfume, it was so addicting. He laid his head on her and breathed in her scent it was so addicting.

He chucked hugging her tightly.

"Klaus...Klaus!...Wake up!" Caroline keeps on shaking him and kissing his neck to wake him up.  
Gail was giggling, he was covering his mouth with his two cute small hands.

Caroline gave him a sign. Gail looled at his father and gave him a devilish smile.

"3...2...1!" she yelled after she said one.

Gail jumped up and down on their bed with a small pillow smashing it to his fathers shoulder and yells "Wake up! Wake up!"

Klaus hummed. He stopped jumping and sat on Caroline's hips while she's making an Indian sit.

Klaus smiled at them. Gail punched weakly his dad's arms and hugged him. Gail was still wearing his captain america pj's, his hair was spiky, the glow of the sun was directly hitting their room. His hair was brightening, it was gold.

Klaus sat back on the bed's headboard, he was not wearing a shirt, just boxers.

Gail stared at him awkwardly.

"What are those six small mountains on your tummy, daddy?" he laughingly asked pointing at his abs.

Caroline chuckled biting her lower lip. Klaus mocked silently, grabbing Gails arms and pulling him up on his chest.

"This is daddy's hot body. You'll have this when you'll grow up" Klaus started to tickle him, Caroline joined him.

"Daddy!.. Mommy! Stop! Stop!" he yelled breathlessly.

They stopped. Gail squeezed his father's cheeks and hugged him again. Caroline leaned against Klaus broad sholders. Klaus laid his head on hers and hugged back Gail, she smiled.

Alright guys! I just finished this today 15/7/13. Too early isn't it.  
So I just put a small scene of Klaroline. Aren't they cute?. Hope you loved it!  
I just made a blog of this..this whole thing. It's .com I know CHEEKY? LOVER'S? WITCH? That was just my ideas...stupid ideas. Yup!

Bye! 3


	6. Chapter 6: Billionaire

Sorry for the late upload! I have to finish all my summer HOMEWORKS, I only got a few days and a few weeks…I think. Have to finish History, Math, English and Music. Still, sorry for the upload.

So I've put some Klaroline fic here and a small part of Kalijah fic. So here it goes:

XxxxxXXXXXXXxxXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xXX

"You okay there?"

Bonnie held on to the headset she's wearing when she heard Kol's voice. He's now sitting at the cockpit when he left the car with Gary.

"When I said I wanted to die, I didn't mean it to be now"

"I won't let you die, darling. I'm a licensed pilot"

She swallowed hard. Darling? Did he just call her 'darling' AGAIN?

"Don't think about what just happened" he continued. "He's honest. Everyone is honest when it comes to seeing a girl awkwardly in front of me or problems like that. And he will not tell anyone about that"

"Thanks for reminding me" she said gloomily. Her heart is beating damn rapidly because he called her a million times 'darling.

"I would always remember that one. It was the best night I've ever had in my entire life"

"Don't ever tell that to anyone!" she warned staring at him seriously. "They might think that something happened".

"Why, there wasn't?"

"Kol!" she slapped his arms hardly.

"What?" but there was a hint of laughter in his voice "There was actually something happened, excuse me"

"Shut up!"

He just mocked. "Hey! We're already here" he then after looked down from the chopper. "Look down your window"

At her side she can see the wide field of St. Claire Estate; it was surrounded by luminous lights. Mansions far from each other caught her attention. It was like in Kol's village, but this village is bigger.

After a few minutes, the chopper landed safely on the helipad near an enormous pool. A tall man was standing near the pool. Her guess is that he's not older than Kol and handsome as him.

Later then she met him. He's Vincent Donovan, another member of the Billionaire Boys Club.

"Vincent" Kol greeted after they went out of the helicopter.

"Kol" they shook hands before Vincent turned to her. "Your new girl?"

Before Kol answers his question, Bonnie extended out her hand. She already had an instant dislike on Vincent. "I'm Bonnie Bennett" she said "I'm asking for my cousin"

"Cousin? You mean, the nosy woman I found snooping around here?" he uttered with haughtiness, crossing his arms with boredom. "She's not nosy!" she angrily clamored then lowered her hand. He seems to not like shaking hands with unknown people.

"Believe me, she really is"

"Where is Xeena? Bring her out!" she bawled.

"I don't take orders from anyone inside my property" he stated.

"What do you want me to do? Beg you?" she should have already punched him to mold his face.

"Might be"

"You moron!"

She's already 2 inches in front of him to slap his poor handsome face but Kol pulled her back.

"You've got a tigress for a girlfriend, Kol" Vincent silently murmured.

She would have kicked his private part if Kol hadn't caught her first. "Nerves" he whispered.

"I know, follow me"

She literally bit her tongue not to say worst things to Vincent. She nodded at him.

They followed Vincent inside his palacious mansion. For the first time, she finally found out how a billionaire boy lives. She doesn't even need to enter Kol's mansion because in this house she already know what's inside Kol's mansion. It contained a very spacious living room with state-of-the-art furniture. A huge chandelier was hanging from the ceiling, and there was a grand staircase leading to another part of the house. Just looking up at the whole house made her dizzy.

They entered in a huge room.

"Xeena!" she ran directly at her cousin who's trying to stand up. "Are you all right? Sorry we arrived late".

Instead of answering her, she [Xeena] glared at the two guys leaning at the door side.

"Let's get out of here, Bonnie"

"You can't go yet. The doctor will be arriving soon" Vincent said.

"Doctor? What doctor?" Bonnie looked from her head to her feet and noticed Xeena's swollen ankle. "Xeena what happened to you?"

"That jerk wanted to kill me!"

She exclaimed, pointing her index finger at Vincent.

"I told you to leave my place at once because it's dangerous in here especially for a woman like you. You didn't listen. You seemed like you already saw everything about this place. So that's what you get" Vincent explained replying at her

"You knew that I was lost!" she yelled.

"You wouldn't be lost if you weren't so nosy!"

She would love to scream at him a lots of loving words such as 'You bastard! F*ck you! Go to hell you jerk!'...like those but instead of speaking, she just shut her mouth. "Get me out of here"

"What about your foot-"

"We'll go straight at the hospital. I don't wanna see his face anymore, that'll just get me worse."

"But-"

Kol walked to pick Xeena in his arms. "Let's go"

She just followed them with her eye sight. She can't do anything to stop herself from being jealous on what she's looking at.

"Put me down" she ordered Kol when she faced Vincent. Kol immediately put her down and suddenly there was a loud slap. "That's for me. Let's go Kol".

"They're cousins" Kol informed him.

A grin slowly formed on Vincent's face, making Xeena angrier.

"Thanks man!" Kol said.

"Don't mention it" Vincent replied back, running a hand on his red slapped cheek.

Vincent followed them walking slowly towards the chopper, Kol still carrying Xeena in his arms. Bonnie could feel her heart slowly sinking.

"Jealous, aren't we?" Vincent commented, crossing his arms.

"Shut up!" Bonnie shouted

Caroline was cooking for lunch when she heard a loud scream.

"Mommy!" Gail shouted for help.

She ran as fast as she could in the backyard. She saw Gail upside down on a garbage can. Brownie (the corgi dog) escaped again. She slightly laughed at him when she saw her son inside a garbage can.

"Aww, Gail!" she wasn't happy but wasn't mad, too. His Original Marine checkered polo shirt is going to get soaked with mud again.  
She sighed. "What did you do this time, you troublemaker?" she said this time smiling at him while pulling him out.

Tears where dry on his cheeks and his hair were so messed up and full of dry leaves. Now his shirt smells like trash and he's going to take a serious long bath.

"Sorry mommy!" he hugged her tightly like he always does. She wasn't even hugging back. Sensitivity.

"I'll..hug you later after your bath. Let's go" she held his hand and stood up. She'll clean everything later (the backyard).

They went inside the house. Caroline brought him to the bathroom and went back to his bedroom to pick his clothes to wear. She already set all his things in the bathroom and started to clean him first.

"Mommy, am I in trouble?" he asked timidly. Caroline giggled.

"Yes, you are mister." Caroline replied, trying to be mad.

"Ok" he murmured. He was playing with his rubber dog floating in the bathtub.

"You know what? Let's go out later night Like a date, just you and me" Caroline added. Gail looked up at her and smiled delightfully: "It could be fun, mommy!".

"Your dad's home after nine so we'll be home at eight thirty or something, okay?" she said with satisfaction.

He nodded. She played with his hair, shaping it like a shark's fin using the bubbles. He enjoyed it.

After the bath, Caroline put on his clothes and they went down in the kitchen. The food Caroline was cooking is almost ready.

They heard the door bell ring.  
She glanced on the window. And smiled. "You're Uncle Stefan's here! And he's with-"

Before she could finish Gail was already running quickly outside the house and opened the metal gate with Stefan carrying Caroline's dog. Gail jumped on him and Stefan almost threw Brownie in the huge fountain at the center of the bricked entrance way.

"Hey little buddy!" Stefan greeted kneeling on the floor hugging him back. Brownie jumped out of his arms and ran spinning round and round in the backyard again. They entered the house.

"Hey!" Caroline greeted kissing his cheeks as they all best friends always do.

"Hey" Stefan greeted back.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked walking in the kitchen they followed her.

"You seemed like you don't want your best friend in here" Stefan teased.

Gail chuckled. "Mommy always does that".

Caroline gave him a questionable look. Stefan nodded and mouthed an 'ah'.

"Water or juice?" she asked opening the fridge.

He sat on one of the marbled high chair and carried Gail with him.

"I'll just drink water. COLD water" he widened his eyes and smiled awkwardly.

Gail leaned his head on Stefan's chest for some comfort. Stefan breathes in his scent and gave him an 'okay' look.

"Bench cologne. Borrowed it from his father" Caroline said not looking at the two. She offered her the drink.

"Thank you. But did you steal it or just borrow it?" he asked sarcastically.

Caroline smirked at him.

"I understand" Stefan said.

"So how's you and Rebekah?" Caroline asks.

"Great news!" Stefan said, grinning.

"Really? What?" she asked with excitement.

"She's pregnant" Stefan answered lovingly and happily.

"What? Really? I'm going to be an aunt now! How many weeks?" Caroline asked again with joy.

"12 weeks this day" Stefan confirmed. "I know I didn't tell you guys because you're too busy with your processing jobs and we don't want to disturb you".

"I know. But THREE months! How can you guys keep that secret for three months?" Caroline complained.

"I'm sorry! Okay?" Stefan apologized smiling at her face like she was on crack.

"But congratulations!" she complimented and congrats.

He stood up and put Gail on his chair and hugged Caroline.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Caroline asked again.

"I thinks it's lesbian" he joked.

"Silly you!" Caroline laughed and hit his arm.

"Just kidding. It's a girl" Stefan stated.

"Really? For real? Great job Mr. Salvatore!" Caroline complimented again.

"Thank you!" Stefan said.

Another ring from the door bell came.

"I'll get it!" Gail jumped off his chair and ran outside like a mouse.

The black Ducati was already parked in their garage when Gail arrived. Klaus opened the car door and was instantly greeted by his son.

"Hey Superman!" he greeted carrying him at his back.

"Daddy!" he greeted back.

"You smell awesome...(breathes in the perfume) wait...is that my cologne?" Klaus asked looking back at him.

"Mommy sprayed it to me" he said almost chuckling.

"Your mommy do really loves me." Klaus shook his head and smiled happily.

They entered the house. He noticed Stefan sitting on the chair talking with somebody on his phone while Caroline is cooking.

He tapped Stefan's back slightly, startling him. He smiled at him. He silently walked to Caroline.

"Good afternoon, sweetheart!" he stood behind her and kissed her neck. Caroline turned around in shock and saw Klaus with Gail on his back. She smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry, I scared you" Klaus kissed her on the lips. Caroline kissed him back longer and passionately than his. Gail closed his eyes and looked away.

"There's a kid!" Stefan yelled lazily after he ended his call.

Klaus looked at him and gave him an angry-like look. Stefan smirked and looked away. Caroline kissed him on his cheeks.

"The food smells delicious" Klaus complimented. Caroline smirked.

"Is this the first time I cooked delicious food?" she complained with her arms crossed.

"No, no, sweetheart. You're a great cook. You're always delicious and hot...(coughs) I mean the food, they're delicious and hot like...like the summer" he was embarrassed.

"You're such an insipid idiot" she gave him a bad look and her angry eyes made him and Gail turn around and sit awkwardly with the outrageous laughing Stefan.

Caroline turned off the stove and put the HOT food on a square plate and put it on the table. They were all drooling looking at it.

Caroline grabbed four plates, four glasses and forks and knives.

Gail arranged it, putting forks and knives on each plate and some napkins.

"Thank you Gail!" Caroline said kissing his forehead.

"Mommy loves me. She doesn't love you anymore daddy" Gail teased.

"Gail" Caroline said. He stopped and sighed heavily.

"Let's eat!" Caroline said and sat next to Stefan and in front of Klaus.

"Buon appetito" Stefan saluted.

Gail gave him a questionable look.

"Have a great meal" Klaus translated.

"This is delicious, sweetheart" he complimented.

Caroline nodded as a reply.

"Yeah, Caroline. This is so great!" Stefan added. Caroline smiled at him.

Klaus hid a smirk behind them two.  
Jealousy is always the enemy between lovers. He made a defeated sigh. Stefan played with his eyebrows and smiled at Caroline. She smiled back.

"It really is delicious sweetheart" Klaus stood up with his plate on his hands and put on the dishwasher. He headed upstairs to relax for like 15 minutes and after that he has to go back to his work.

They wait to hear a silence before they give a high five. 3...2...1.  
"Playing tricks with your husband is really fun and enjoying" Stefan commented.

Gail giggled. "What are you laughing at?" Caroline asked him laughing too.

"Nothing, mommy" he closed his mouth shut.

"This really is delicious Caroline. Rebekah called me and she was at the doctor waiting and I really have to go now" Stefan apologized wiping his mouth with a napkin and stood up.

"Hormones. I get it. But thanks for visiting us and spreading us your greatest news" Caroline and Gail accompanied him out of the house. Klaus was watching them out the house.

"Bye uncle Stefan!" Gail hugged him again. Stefan kneeled down to his height and hugged him back.  
He stood up and kissed Caroline cheeks to cheeks. Klaus saw it and stepped back furiously.

"Bye, best! Say congrats and hi from us and I just thought that Kol is the last one tp have kids" Caroline said sarcastically.

Stefan nodded and shrugged, he pulled out his car key and punched a button, his Mercedes-spider's lights enlightened and the cover slid down slowly.

"Bye!" he waved a goodbye to them and hopped in in his car and started the engine.

Gail waved again. Brownie 'the corgi' sat beside him and licked his slippers. "Brownie! Bad dog!" Gail shouted, he moved him away gently and cleaned it. Caroline shook his head "I'm coming in, don't mess around again troublemaker" she warned with her index pointing at him.

He raised his hands and smiled "Yes,ma'am!"

Caroline went inside, she walked towards the kitchen and started cleaning up everything.

"Gail!" a woman shouted from their gate.

Gail turned around and put his right hand sideward on his forehead to see clearly. His Aunt Katherine and uncle Elijah. He waved his hand at them and ran towards the gate. He was sweating.

"Hi aunt Katherine and uncle Eli!" he opened the gate quickly.

Katherine put down their 4- year old daughter, Alexandra. Elijah spread his arms wide, Gail ran gladly towards him. He was so happy to see again his uncle and aunt and also their daughter who is still 'unknown' to him.

"I missed my buddy!" Elijah said carrying him upside down. Gail laughed until he gets reddish. Katherine slaps his arm to drop him immediately down.

"Elijah! Look at him! His blood going all over...the head! Look at his head" she was squealing and panicking. Alexandra was laughing at them. She was wearing a short red striped dress and cute pink sandals with some small flower designs all over it. Elijah was wearing a plain black shirt and big grey jeans. Katherine was wearing (she's wearing nothing LOL just kidding!) a short stylish grey jacket with a short flourish beige dress inside. 'Aunt Katherine knows everything about FASHION' he thought.

"Would love to present you our daughter Alexandra, you haven't met her before we left America for three years" Katherine touched the tip of Alexandra's nose.

Gail extended out timidly a hand. She accepted it and they both shook hands.

"Guess my buddy found a new girl" Elijah teased staring at how they shook hands.

Alexandra blushed. Gail gave him a pouty lip. Katherine elbowed his side.

"Ouch" he murmured.

Katherine gave him a fake smile.  
Elijah smiled back massaging his right ribs.

"So how's Italy, Gail? Have you met a lot of baby dolls?" Elijah sat on one of the marbled big rocks near him.

Gail made them follow in the backyard where the covered enormous pool is. They sat on a long white sofa near it.

"Can I go around mommy?" Alexa (Alexandra's nickname) asked. Her voice was so annoying to Gail's ear.

"Sure honey, just don't do go further there" she said.  
Alexandra gave him a loser look and walked jumping up and down to a small playground inside the house.

Gail watched her walk to the playground, oh how much he hated that annoying girl!.

"Italian boy" Elijah called.

"Italy? Really? So much stunning girls uncle!" Gail's eyes were widening and he was explaining everything doing some hand gestures like Italians always do.

So and so minutes passed, they were interrupted by a loud squeal.  
Gail laughed and stared at Alexa, far from where they are, stucked on the slide with arrogance.

"Klaus?" Caroline knocks on his office room.

Klaus stopped writing and leaned straight at his office chair. "Come in!" he said. His voice was low and inside him he was mad. Mad at himself.

The door opened. Caroline entered trying not to disturb him too much.

"Are you angry with me?" Caroline asked with her hands on her waist.

Klaus sits properly. "NO".

"Then why are you using that tone?" Caroline still calm said.

He didn't answer. He turned around.  
Caroline higher her hands and gave him an angry 'excuse me?' look.

"Fine!" she exclaimed and walked out the room.

Klaus shook his head and stopped her quickly. His look was so perfect that no one cannot not forgive him from what he has done.

He pulled her. "I'm sorry" he apologized. He gave her an apologizing look. Caroline faced the floor. "I'M sorry" she said.

"And so beyond annoying I can't even look at you" Caroline uttered and looked at him in his eyes.

"You're such a hot wife!" Klaus commented looking at her beautiful eyes. His hands were leaning on the wall while she's in between them and in front of his husband.

"And you're so hot to be mine!" Caroline kissed placed a deep and tender kiss on his lips while he picks her up and bring them to their bedroom.

He dropped her onto their king sized bed and took off her clothes harshly. He gave her small kisses from neck to her stomach. Caroline softly moaned. She took off his clothes too and just throw them on the floor. Now they're both half naked. He kissed her roughly and his tongue was waiting for her permission, she accepted it. She opened her mouth and kissed him back roughly too. Their tongue swayed and danced in every move. Caroline groaned, Klaus couldn't help it so he took off also her short and tossed it on the floor. Caroline smiled she was not the only one who wanted this. Klaus gave her soft kisses on her legs. Caroline mocked. They alternate places, Caroline was now on his top. Caroline kissed his from the top to his abs. She gave him also small kisses to his broad shoulders and kissed him again on his lips...(sorry this is going to be interrupted, I don't know how to write smuts and lemons like the others do. I don't know that. I'm only at the end of kisses not into sex ...sorry but they have to be interrupted by the annoying squeel of Alexa...again SORRY!)

A loud squeal came from their wide open window. Caroline stopped and touched for a second Klaus' lips. Klaus sighed. Caroline laughed at him. She sat and put on Klaus shirt, then she sneaked out of their window.

"What the fu-!" she murmured and looked back at Klaus again. He gave him a questioning look. She mouthed 'Elijah' and 'Katherine'. He made a defeated sigh and understood everything. He sat and pulled her closer to him. He gave her his sweet kisses at her back while hugging her from behind. Caroline was ticklish now that Klaus is kissing her at the back she can't escape for good. She keeps on rolling and rolling until she gives up. Klaus set her free and kissed her again. She kissed him back and crawled off the bed.

He can't help it by watching Caroline's butt, with her panty boxers on, while putting on her own shirt.

"Nice butt, sweetheart" he complimented.

Caroline turned around and winked at him.

"Is this your first time to see your wife's cute ass?" Caroline questioned.

Klaus nodded a no.

"Fourth time?" he said.

"Oh shut up!" she throw him his shirt and opened the door. Klaus grabbed it and put it on. He followed her dowstairs to the backyard to see his brother and his brother's wife.

Klaus held her hands while they're walking at the backyard. They saw Gail laughing so hard with Elijah while Katherine picks up her daughter Alexandra stucked up on the slide.

"Nice" Caroline whispered.  
Klaus slapped her butt. Caroline jumped and hit Klaus' arm.  
Klaus laid his head on hers and wrapped his arm on her waist.  
How sweet they are.

"Daddy!" Gail yelled. He jumped off the sofa and ran towards them. Klaus carried him on his back. Gail played Klaus' hair while they're walking directly to Elijah.

Elijah widened his arms and stood.  
"Brother!" Elijah greeted surprisingly.

Klaus put down Gail on the sofa and hugged tightly his brother.

"It's been so long" Elijah said.

"Yeah, I see that your wifey and daughter are here too" Klaus glanced at the playground and watched the two.

"Gail, can you go there with mommy and help your auntie and cousin?" Klaus ordered.

"Okay daddy" Gail answered with boredom. Caroline just smiled.

"What happened to your hair? Did you and ...ohhh I understand" Elijah asked and closed his mouth, he already know why so he just closed his mouth. Klaus smirked at him.

Caroline and Gail walked down to the playground. They saw Katherine and Alexa sweating.

"Need some help?" Caroline asked snooping around. Katherine stood up.

"Thank God you're here! Alexa's stucked on the slide because her dress got stucked on this side of the slide and I can't took it off. I don't want to ruin it" Katherine explained whipping off her sweats.

Gail was chuckling turning around. He can't help it. Caroline kicked his butt to make him stop chuckling so she won't burst into laughter too.

Gail turned around and gave her a 'what?' look.

"And we're done!" Caroline said after taking off Alexandra's stucked dress.

"Thank you so much aunt Caroline!" Alexa slid down and hugged her aunt Caroline thanking her for everything.

"Thanks Caroline!" Katherine hugged her too.

'Such an annoying woman!' she thought.

"That's nothing" she said.

Katherine pinched gently Gail's rosy cheeks. How much she likes him.

Gail silently teased her and whispered 'bleh bleh' to her ears.  
Alexandra stepped back and stared at his eyes angrily for a second.

"Alexandra come over here!" Katherine was near the pool.

Alexandra looks away from him and ran towards her mom.

"That's right! Run away!" Gail shouted his accent all over the field.  
Caroline bent down on her knees and touched the tip of her nose and smiled. "Great job" she whispered. Gail winked and kissed her moms cheeks.

"I love you mommy!" Gail hugged her.

"Love you too" Caroline replied.

"Now let's get out of here and bake some cookies. You want some cookies?" Caroline asked stroking the excited happy Gail's blond short hair.

"Yes, mommy! And we'll buy lots of Ben and Jerry's fudge or more than that!" Gail widened his eyes wondering how many Ben and Jerry's he would love to order.  
Caroline looked at him in shocked.

"Great! You can buy whatever you want and don't forget my cookies and cream and pistachio. If you do I'll kick you off the pool" Caroline scared him.

"Ohhh scary" Gail put his hands up and wiggle them like if a person is running away from something scary.

"You're such a cool kid, son!" Caroline messed his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Hey! My hair!" Gail exclaimed touching his hair, stroking them left to right.

"You're like your father" Caroline hummed.

"I'm just pretending to be like him" he giggled. He held his mom's hand as they walk inside the house.

"Sweetheart! Where are you two going?" Klaus asked yelling from the covered fireplace.

"Ben and Jerry's! We've got to rock that store!" Caroline shouted while punching a button to opened the garage automatically.

Gail hopped in to her mother's BMW, the cover was open so he can jump easily on it.

"Let's go" Caroline started the engine after she opened also the gate. Gail picked one of those sunglasses hidden inside her secret compartment.

"Nice!" Caroline complimented while turning the car slowly to the left. She stopped when she saw Klaus near the car.

"Not kissing your husband before going away?" Klaus teased and leaned on the car door waiting for her kiss.

Caroline chuckled, she pulled his clothes and held his head and kissed him on his lips.

"Thank you" Klaus said after standing up. He messed again Gail's hair and winked on him.

"You're welcome" Gail replied instead of Caroline.

"Make sure your mommy doesn't search for another hot guys like me. But wait I'm the only one who's hotter than the other's. Right sweetheart?" Klaus kissed her temple.

Caroline sighed. "Oh shut up!" she slapped hard his butt like it was a revenge from what he did to her too.

"Bye daddy!" Gail waved his hand a goodbye to him. Klaus waved back and smile at him. He pinched her cheeks lovingly.

"NOW we have to go" Caroline said.

"Bye and don't forget my favorite ice cream!" he made them remember his two favorite ice cream flavors, coffee and rocky road. Caroline snapped her two fingers "Okay!".

Klaus tap the car's bumper and then slid his hands inside his pant's pocket, whistling a song.

Caroline put on her sunglass and sped off.

Kol was watching father and son John and Jeremy Gilbert as he waited for them talking about business. He wondered why John called him to have an urgent meeting and he thought also why he also brought his son Jeremy who is one of the most famous actor and who's becoming to take his father's place being one of the billionaire boys club too. That's all he heard.

"Jeremy's going to take control of my company where I'm about to leave. The AG International, Kol" John said with his right hand holding his chin's up. Jeremy leaning lazily at his chair.

"You're the manager of AGI, John. Does Jeremy already know what his job does?" he faced the actor. "No offense meant, Jeremy. But you don't know everything about jobs. And I don't know how you can even raise that big company like AGI" asked Kol.

"No offense taken, Kol" he bit the tip of his blackish sunglasses "That's all true. I don't have any idea how to run that company like you're doing. I'm an actor not a worker"

John sighed heavily and snapped him out. "Bit you're still. " he growled.  
Jeremy sat properly putting slowly down his sunglass.

"Yeah, so?" Jeremy ought.

"You're such an idiot" he sighed shaking his head. Kol chuckled in a low voice.

"And thanks for the compliment" Jeremy said opening his arms wide. Thank God his dad finally got it!.

"Your grandfather loved you so much he wants this company as a gift for you when you become a grown man, but I suppose you're still a childish moron kid!" he yelled standing up smashing the pen he was playing with on the coffee table.

"Finally you got it!" Jeremy stated clapping his hands. Kol slap his forehead watching the two men arguing about heritage, business and even childhood? I mean come on!

"Sit down you young man!" he ordered indicating the chair. He obeyed 2 minutes later that command.

"So John" Kol speaks "What am I going to do in here?" he questioned staring at the pacing left to right John John Gilby.

"Can you please stop dad? You're making me feel sick with your pathetic stupidity " he commented pressing softly his temple.

He breathes deeply. Kol satthere listening and watching their argument. They look like more than father and son; they look like two kids fighting over a princess/ two men fighting over a job.

"I'm leaving this for you also because I'm spending the rest of my life with my family and I'm not spending all my time just for a job" he dismissed. "It's time you start taking care your granddaddy's legacies" he faced Kol "You will not have many problems with him, Kol. He had a degree in Business Management before he got into the acting world. Of course, I personally will train him better for an easy transition at AGI".

"I'm glad to hear that" he glanced on Jeremy "I'm willing to help you also. But if you don't show me whichever interests at AGI, I'm forced to dissolve it".

Kol bought the AGI Company in the last few years when that company is running out of money. But before he continued raising the company John made a deal with him. It turned out that the owner of that company asked John, his son to keep it until his grandson, Jeremy handles it. He just prompted over him because John had a problem when SOMETIMES a hostage happened to him in Germany.

And then there was his marriage to another woman. That was a year ago.

"What can you say, Kol?" John asked smirking. "Would you like to see your grandparents' business turn to nothing?"

"Of course not. Don't worry, I'll do my best" Jeremy spat.

"Working at AGI requires full attention, Kol" he added "That means you'll have to sacrifice something for it"

"You want me to quit acting?"

"No" John cuts him off. "I want you to quit acting. Because you're not going to handle only the AGI. In a few months, I'm going to leave you more companies your grandparents left me to handle. I gave you the AGI first because I already know that my dear Kol will help you"

Jeremy nodded. John wasn't sure if he's listening carefully on what they're seriously talking about because he keeps on playing, calling, texting with his phone. Jeremy's at the same age as Kol. He's just so pampered in the showbiz's world so he seems like he doesn't gives a damn about business.

Jeremy's attention was caught by a red car parked in front of the café where they were.

"That's a Dodge Viper!" he whispered. "Dad, I want a car like that when I take over the AGI"

"You can have any car you want when you take over all your grand p's businesses" John replied after taking a sip of his cold cappuccino.

"Cool!" he stood up "You know, it's not bad being one of the Billionaire Boys Club".

They watched him closely walking towards the owner of the red Dodge Viper who just entered the café.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing" John sighed shaking his head.

"Don't worry, John. I can see he has billionaire boy potential" he assured.

He laughed. "Til now, they still can't stop ruining the serene life, such a workaholic wives Caroline and Hayley. So how's being a billionaire boy, Kol?" he asked.

"The only thing I loved about it was finding my wife. The same goes with the other former BBC members. What about you, are you lucky with girls?" John continued.

Kol smiled when he thought about the woman who occupies him for just a few days. He seemed like he doesn't wanna talk about it. That woman would be exclusively his.

"So Rextor and Jeremy knew each other" he changed the subject. He saw them talking near the counter. "Oh, wait. Was that Rex or Rath?" he asked confused.

"I think it's Rextor Johnson. You also know him" John replied watching them having a chit-chat.

"Who wouldn't? The very spoiled heir and the self-centered actor. This is interesting" Kol commented.

"It's more interesting if they two men have a wiser and more interesting JOBS. So they can be useful to our... schemes" John stated sipping the last drop of his cold cappuccino.

"Well, there's always a black sheep in the family. In this case, in the BBC family. And there are two of them" Kol smirked suddenly at the man who entered thr café.

"Three" John corrected. He waved a wand on Vincent Donovan.

.

.  
Naughty Boy- La la la

XxxXxXXxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXx

Sorry again for the late upload!. Yup and it's been a while!


	7. Chapter 7: Wonderland

Fanfiction 2.7

Sorry again for the late upload! Have to rush in my parents' room and snatch the computer. Just kidding that was disrespectful and dumb but cool to do :D Did I already mention that my sister (tvdjarley) and me, our laptop is broken, it's about the charger and battery so we have to buy.

Again, sorry for the upload!

And thanks for the reviews and favorite/follow means a lot to me! Love you all smoochies!  
Here's the story! Enjoy!

"Who did you just call?" asked Xeena.

"Jeremy, I forgot to say goodbye to him after we left so suddenly Italy and came back here" Bonnie replied after putting back her phone in her purse. After a while she sat next to her cousin's hospital bed. "How are you feeling?"

Kol immediately dropped them in the hospital after an accident happened in the heartless Vincent's property. She had a dislocated ankle from that accident.

"I'm okay. My ankle's not hurting anymore. Wait..why did you just call your boyfriend today now that we're having FUN in here for three days?" Xeena asked observing birds flew from the trees outside her windows.

"Xeena, after all the crazy stuffs that happened in those three days, I'm so busy that I can't even call him" Bonnie answered but there was something she's hiding from her cousin.

"Are you sure?"

"What question is that?" she questioned with a slight smile on her face. Besides she's already freaking out. She knew that something else kept her from even remembering her boyfriend back in Italy. "You haven't told me yet how you got that swollen but-now-healed ankle. What happened?".

"That Vincent guy is the most disgraceful person on earth!" she eagerly shouted.

"That's why I told you to tell me what happened there" she sighed shaking her head.

She could see her murderous look while telling her the whole story. "And then that horrible guy came up to me on his horse and demanded I should leave"

"What? He didn't see that you're hurt?! Poor guy, he's already heartless but now he's also blind?!" she teasingly said.

"I don't know. I think he knew but he didn't give a shit about it" she replied still boiling inside.

"So what the hell did you do to him?" asked Bonnie.

"I cursed him"

She had nothing to do but smile to her cousin. Typical Xeena. "What did he do?"

She shrugged. "He just left". A devilish smile drew on her lips. "I really thought he will shoot me or somethin' when I left his estate".

"You seemed like you're still happy about it" Bonnie raised a brow with a smirk on her face.

"Because however, I got a revenge. Did you see his face when I slapped him?"

"Yeah. He just smiled" Bonnie replied after giving her a slight slap at her shoulders.

"No, Bonnie. He's insulted. In the shortest days that I met him, I think I already know his every expressions" Xeena stared at the ceiling like she's making a wish. "I should have brought my camera. So I can record the scene when I slap him on his face. Have you already read his bio in the magazine, Bonnie? All the billionaires' profiles were well-written...except his. His was all a lie, I mean the contrary!" Xeena shouted and huffed. Raging inside. This is the first time Bonnie sees her cousin like that, she liked that.

Xeena kept talking about him. Not even a minute she could tell her something nicer about Vincent. Her cousin never mentioned Kol ever since they took her from Vincent's place. Her mouth keeps on choking out Vincent's name. She thinks her cousin may have forgotten why they came back in America.

"Vincent's charmingly subtle way of talking would make you feel he is just like an ordinary Oliver Queen..." Xeena continued quoting from the magazine. "Yuck! Bonnie, can you believe they actually think Vincent is a charming saint? A charming snake, much more like it. I should talk to Caroline about Vincent's article. They shouldn't spread lies, especially about that jerk!"

Bonnie nodded a yes. In that state of emotion, well, she just have to agree with it. She continued being a story teller but seems that the medicine works and she's falling asleep.

"Let's talk about my agenda against Vincent Donov-y later, okay?" she said " I'll go to sleep"

"That's better" Bonnie tapped gently her back. "Sleep thight, cous" she hustled.

She observed her sleeping. She never had a sister before. She and Xeena are the same, no siblings, that brought them to be like sisters, close best friends and great accompany. They threated each other like the sister they both never had. When one's in trouble the other one indeed is also.

She went out the hospital room and saw Kol. He's walking to Xeena's room, where's she's standing out of the door. He's holding a bunch of roses and some flowers, in the other hand a basket full of fruits.

"Hi" he greeted "How is your cousin?"

"Sleeping" she replied with a warm smile.

"Oh, can I enter the room? I'll just give her these" he showed her fresh fruits in the basket and lovely flowers.

"Sure" she nodded.

She watched him enter Xeena's room. He had brought her gifts. He was really nice. She remembers what happened inside Vincent's mansion- how he carried her ahead the helicopter and how he managed bringing her cousin to the hospital.

She doesn't need and shouldn't be jealous in that day. All Kol can see was Xeena. He didn't looked at her. He didn't even ask her if she's alright, before that day he's so worried about Bonnie. She was really not complaining or anything. Xeena really needed some quick medical attention. She understands that. But she can't help but feel jealous about it.

She closed her eyes for a second. Obviously, Kol was showing affection to her cousin. Xeena got her wish in only matter in three days. But the problem was, it seemed like in only a matter of three days, her feelings for Kol Mikaelson had gotten stronger.

"Let's eat"

She turned around and searched the voice. He was already out of Xeena's hospital room.

"Go ahead, I'm fine. I already ate"

"Let's just have some coffee then".

10 kilometres from the hospital there was a huge mall, they went at the Starbucks Cafè. When did she have coffee with Jeremy there? Oh, yes, last year.

"What do you want to have?" asked Kol pulling out his wallet. All she can see is plenty 100 bucks. WTF?! How can he bring all those money? This place isn't that safe as far as she knows. Well, he's a billionaire, there are like infinite 100 bucks inside his wallet-bank thing.

"I'm fine with a brewed coffee" she answered as she glance on him. Eyes meeting hers. Shit. Bad move. Look down! Look down!. Fuck, I can't. So breathtaking...

A waitress came.

"Good afternoon, Sir. What's your order?"

Her brows raised. Why is her tone so like 'dearly'?. And why is she moving like that? Pacing left to right. So annoying. She huffed. When she looked around she noticed that everyone was looking at them. Obviously, they know Kol.

Again, jealousy came up her veins. 'Damn it' she mouthed. She doesn't wanna feel that way. She doesn't have any rights to feel like that. She doesn't have any relationship with him.

"Your girlfriend, Sir. What's her order?"

"Ah, no Miles. She's not my girlfriend. But she wants a brewed coffee" Kol glanced on Bonnie who's facing the table.

"I thought she was your girlfriend. I'm sorry, Sir. She's beautiful" she complimented and smiled giving him an apologetic look and left them. Remember Bonnie hate being praised. She kicked Kol's legs, smiling at the waitress, legs hiding down the table.

Kol coughed.

"What was that?" he questioned in pain, massaging his legs.

"You know that I hate being praised, you- never mind" she crossed her arms and leaned back at her chair.

"Fine, sorry about her, Bonnie"

"You know her? You're always sure in here"

"It's just my second time in here. About Miles, I read it from her nameplate"

"She seems to know you though" Bonnie finally calmed herself down.

"Yeah. Like the nurses and female doctors from the hospital. Thats the magazine's fault" Kol sighed.

"The Billionaire Boys Club. So, you like the attention you're getting now?"

"Not so much, I'm a very private person. Having my name in that absurd list of the country's billionaires is an exaggeration. In fact, the list itself is an exaggeration. For one thing, I am NOT a billionaire"

"If you're not a billionaire boy, how did your name got in in that list?" she asked.

"I have a business here and there. But I don't think that's good enough to be a billionaire boy. I don't even know how my brother's wife and Hayley made me one of them. Maybe because I know their husbands. One of these days I'll kill them two" he muttered chuckling. Bonnie watched him talking about billionaire boys, oh how handsome he is.

She smiled gratefuly. He's so humble, a humble guy, sweet. She really like that about him.

"I like your smile"

She smiled, THIS was an unexpected smile. "What?"

"I like your smile. Come to think of it, I've never saw you smile like that the first time we met in Italy".

"That's your fault. You, yourself, made me remember that you do always forget things" she stroke her hair making her bangs slowly covered her eyes.

"Well, you're probably right about that" he stared at her "I would love to remember that smile, though".

Then again, she smiled again now followed by a slight chuckle. She's not used to taking compliments, she didn't know that it was awesome hearing great compliments. She loves it, especially from someone very special for her, the amazingly beautiful man sitting in front of her.

Their order arrived. Miles' voice is like a bad music to her ears. She stares at Kol like she's an addictive maniac girl. Maybe she ought to tell her to back off.

"Sir, can I ask you something?" Miles grab the magazine near an ash tray "Can you please sign here, I'm a Billionaire Boys Club fan"

Kol glanced on Bonnie. He seems like he's asking a permission for it. She nodded. He signed on the page where his image was showing. Miles thanked him and left smiling.

He sipped on his coffee "Drink. That'll be cold later"

"Can I have your autograph too?" she teased.

"Don't tease me like that, Miss Bonnie Bennett. By the way, I found out that you two are staying in a hotel. I'm not usually using my home at the Sun View Park because it's too big for me. If you want to, you can gow there and my maids will do whatever you want"

"Thanks, Kol. But we're not staying here for that long" she murmured.

He put down his coffee. "What do you mean?"

She took a sip from her coffee. "We're leaving this Sunday"

"So soon?"

"Kol, we're only here because of you. We followed you just because Xeena wants to know if there's a possibility that you two can make out. But you already said that you have no interests on her, so we're done here" Bonnie sipped the last drop of her coffee and put the cup down.

"I still haven't talk to her about that"

She bit her lower lip. Prompting isn't her job.

"Sorry" she apologized.

"For what?"

"For thinking you're not really intersted in my cousin"

He didn't talk. Because of that she's getting nervous. She may have had said something bad.

"Can I please know why you two are leaving so soon, Bonnie? You're just here between two or three days"

"We have a life in Italy. And we can't leave it all alone. And also my parents doesn't know that.

"Why don't you call them and stay here for a little while?" Kol questioned, begging her not to go away.

"We can't"

"Why not?"

"It's complicated when I say it to you"

"Oh"

She can hear the sadness in his voice. How much she really wanted to stay there.

"Don't worry, Kol. I'm sure Xeena will make a way"

"Nah, I wasn't thinking about that. Is there any problem, Bonnie?" he looked down at her.

"Not really"

"Then why you can't look at me straight in the eyes?"

She nearly dropped her coffee. Did he notice that? Let's hope not. She put on her best smile. "I was just thinking"

"What?"

"...Don't you have any interests going back in to your office?" she changed the subject.

"I'm the boss, I can do everything. Why? You don't want me here anymore?"

"No, I didn't mean that". God! Now my feelings depends on you these days!. "I can see that you're not that comfortable with the crowds. Why did you bring me here?"

"You noticed that too"

"You don't want go get any attentions from the crowd?" she asked.

"Not really. I like being recognized for my work, but if they noticed me from being a poster boy, well, that's still fine"

"You're such a jerk"

"Kidding aside, I really don't like that much getting their attention. I'm a very private man. I like doing my job and moving without nobody watching me. But signing just for an autograph doesn't bother me at all. It's just I'm not used to it" he leaned down on the table with arms crossed on it and face laying between them.

"You'll get used to it" she messed his shaggy smooth hair stroking from left to right.

"I don't think so" he said after thinking a bit "Maybe I should follow the first BBC memebers' step"

"Step?"

"My business colleague and former billionaire man John told me that the only thing to do to get away from the limelight is to announce that I'm not available anymore"

"Wait, wait, wait...did you say John?" she asked in shocked.

"Yeah, you know him?"

'Yes, he my boyfriend Jeremy's father' she thought in mind. "No, no, the name was just familiar to me...nah, maybe I listened too much to my cousin's BBC stories. Let's get back to your unavailable status thing. Ehemm, then why don't you?" she feot awkward telling a lie in front of him, is he a pyscho or something?.

"Sure". He held her hands that were lying on the table "Let's start right now"

"W-what are you doing?" she asked, confused.

"I'm making myself unavailable from those women"

She tried to pull back her hands from his but she can't.

"Kol"

"Come on, Bonnie, help me out, will you? I'm freakin out with all of these attentions women are giving me" Kol begged again, eyes shining looking at hers.

"Don't blame me if you loose you're lovey-dovies" she pulled her hands out and finally escaped and raised them up like she's surrending. Kol chuckled. She blushed.

"Forget about them. While you're here with me , I don't care if they pass drooling in front of us, sort of that. Besides I like holding you like this" Kol held her hands tighter. How she's sweating right now.

Oh, yeah. With him holding her hand and looking at her like she was the only woman who existed, the hell in the world!

"Luckily, you're not letting go of it anymore" he then said.

"How can I escape if my hands are like in a hostage?"

"They are just your hands. I'm not taking your heart as a hostage. You're always free to do whatever you like"

His gaze was overwhelming her. His words had captured her heart and tied it with his.

When she remembered something, she pulled off her hands, his hands holding hers. "Let's go back to the hospital, Kol. Xeena's maybe awoken already and search for me"

"HERE we go again. Why are you dogging away when I'm showing you that I'm interested in you?"

Instead of answering she just grab her bag. "I have to go"

"All right" he stood up too. He tossed a 100 bucks on the table. Guess that's enough.

"There's no need to bring me there, Kol. You can stay here if you want to" Bonnie said calmly.

"And leave me being massacred by women over here? Hello? No way" Kol crossed his arms in his chest grinning at her.

When they got out from the café all the costumers from there are starting to follow them. The others that they have been passing by keep on staring at them. And the others who are so stubborn to have his autograph. Kol forgave them.

But when aggressive women came rushing towards them Bonnie grabbed his arms and leaned her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and pressed his cheek on her head.

"Thanks" he whispered on her ear.

She chuckled smiling against his chest.

"How many Ben and Jerry's have you ordered?" Caroline asked pulling his chair closer to hers.

"28?" he whispered shyly.

Caroline turned around to see if somebody heard them.

"Wooh!" she histled. Cupping Gail's sweaty and blushing face.

"Caroline?" Elena asked, walking towards them gladly.

"Lena?" Caroline jumped off the stool and hugged her bestfriend tightly, after 3 years in vacation to whichever country they visited. Guess they already saw the whole universe.

"How's your honeymoon?" Caroline asked still smiling at her.

"Damon, I forgot" she hugged Damon also.

Elena felt a kick inside her belly.

"What's wrong zia (aunt) ?" Gail asked after he saw her aunt moved back a bit.

Elena hugged Gaip from his chair and smiled. "Auntie's preggy" she whispered in his ear. Gail covered his mouth.

"You're-?" he asked. She nodded.

"Having your first baby?" Caroline interrupted them, shoulders on the table

Damon coughed and grabbed a sit next to Gail.

"Hey buddy!" he hugged him tightly as he can, how he's so adorable and soft like a giant teddy bear.

"I can't breathe uncle" he said gasping out of air. Damon apologized and hugged him again but this time more softly.

"Haa" Gail sighed catching some air to recover.

"Yup" Elena held her hand and put it on Elena's still not that big tummy. Caroline narrowed her eyes in surprised. She felt a kick from Elena's belly and giggled.

"For how long?" she asked.

"Just a few weeks, twelve weeks?" she replied. Damon stood up helping Elena to sit on his chair.

"Damon? I'm still not that women pregnant with 36 weeks, almost giving birth, if you know what I mean" Elena caressed husbands cheeks and cupped his face leaning a small kiss.

"Wow, Damon being a protective father and husband. I'm proud. Congratulations!" she congrats smiling at the two couple, I mean the two MARRIED couple.

"Is this the month of my pregnant bestfriends?" Caroline asked giving a wink at Gail. He chuckled.

"What do you mean 'Month of your pregnant bestfriends'?" Damon asked confused. Elena too.

"Oh, you two don't know?" she questioned. Feeling bit embarassed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it" Caroline was about to spill it out!.

"What is it?" Damon asked using his usual voice with his blinking thing.

"Okay! Fine! (she raised her hands up) Your brother's...your brother's wife is also pregnant" And here we are, Caroline spitting the words out.

Suddenly her phone rang, she looked at the I.D. Stefan. Her eyes widened. She bit her nails and doesn't knows if she has to answer it or just ignor it.

"Who is it?" asked Elena.

"Stef...Stefan. Should I answer him or not?" she asked bitting her nails continuously.

Damin snatched the phone from her and answered it.

"Hello brother" Damon started.

"Damon? What are you doing with Caroline's phone?" he asked.

"Not even greeting your Damon?" he joked.

"Fine. Hi Damon!" Stefan said.

"Hello Stefan" Damon replied.

"So, you and Rebekah made an angel" he uttered smiling through the phone. He heard 'Caroline' from him.

"Yup. But there's no need to be angry about her. I mean my girl, wife, is also pregnant" Damon added.

"Really? Congrats Damon!" he finally talked happily.

"Ahh, here it is! The happy uncle Stefan" he complimented.

"So for how many weeks?" Stefan asked.

"Twelve weeks. Yours? I mean Rebekah" Damon shook his head.

"Thirteen weeks. Wow! The difference is only 1 week. Huh?" Stefan grinned to his phone.

"Yup! So why did you call?" Damon questioned playing with Elena's fingers.

"Here's your one...two..three...TWENTY-EIGHT ice creams" the man came with 3 bags filled with large sized Ben and Jerry's.

"Awesome!" Gail clapped his hands in excitement. Damon and Elena widened their eyes in shocked. Looking at each other.

"Yep, that's how to be a huge fan of Ben and Jerry's" Caroline said.

Elena laughed shaking her head. Leaning her head on Damon's shoulder.

"It was nothing" Stefan answered.

"O..kay" Damon mumbled.

"So, see you soon brother" Stefan said and hung up.

"That was weird" Damon gave Caroline her phone.

"What?" Elena said.

"Ah, right. We did something to my Klaus and it worked" Caroline answered.

"Ah" they both said.

"So, we have to go back and get ready for our date" Caroline grabbed two paper bags with her and Gail the other one.

"So a date with Klaus huh?" Elena teased.

"Oh, no. He doesn't know. I'm going out with my youngest husband" Caroline gazed on Gail and winked. Gail nodded with arrogance and snapped his fingers.

"Gail?" Damon laughed.

"Yeah! Hanging out a bit with him. So see you guys around!" Caroline kissed Elena's cheeks and hugged Damon again.

"Bye!" they both gave them a wave. Caroline pushed a button on her car key and the car was now covered.

"Ice creams shouldn't be melted as the god father says!" Caroline raised the bags she's carrying and Gail opened volontary the door and put the bag he was holding, Caroline followed him.

"So, mom, where are we going later?" Gail suddenly asks. Caroline turned to him.

"Not gonna tell ya" she said. She followed Gail walking with attention to the other side of the car and sat at the passenger seat. Caroline walked back and sat at the driver's seat. And she started the car.

"Just one clue, pleaseeee?" Gail closed his hands and eyes begging his mother.

"Alright! You'll have some fun" Caroline gave him a hint right eye closed.

"Yess!" Gail squealed almost like a girl. Caroline glared at him. Gail stopped for a minute and leaned back at the seat.

Caroline leaned for a second on him and pulled the seat belt and locked it.

"What did I always tell you?" she questioned.

"Right, I forgot, sorry mommy" he apologized hugging Caroline gently.  
Caroline gave him a sigh smiling against his forehead.

"Now, let's make your daddy proud like he should be!" Caroline shouted.

They sped off normally without any rush and arrived home safely.

"What a surprise" she hummed. Gail smirked.

Elijah and his wife and daughter already left. Finally alone.

They parked in Caroline's own garage. Gail went out of the car and grabbed his bag with him running inside the house yelling "We're home daddy!" as loud as he can.

Klaus paused for a minute when he heard Gail's scream. He ran downstairs and felt surprised when he saw Gail opening wildly his Ben and Jerry's. Caroline choosing which ice cream she will eat first.

"Well, well. Mother and son. What a great sight to watch!" he welcomed walking towards the kitchen.

Caroline turned around and was surprisingly kissed. Klaus was in front of her.

"Klaus!" she exclaimed after their kiss. Klaus chuckled as he lean his head on Caroline's chest. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his forehead.

Gail was too busy massacring and murdering his ice cream. Caroline giggled at him while watching him eat his ice cream.

"Want some ice cream?" she offered him her spoon. Klaus took it and got a big scoop of cookies and cream. Caroline hit his arms.

"That's not fair!" she was astonished.

"What?" Klaus laughed histerically, Caroline tried not too but she gave up and laughed with him.

"So cold!" Gail murmured touching his head in pain.

Klaus put down the spoon and walked near his son and massaged a bit his head.

"Brain freeze" Said Caroline giving him a glass of water. Klaus took it and offered it to Gail.

"Ahhh" Gail exhaled and felt relieft. Klaus hugged him, tickling him. Caroline watched them have fun while she finishes her ice cream.

Gail kept on scream until he surrenders.

"Love, I forgot to tell you that at seven o'clock this evening me and my office workers will have a bit of a surprise party to our close friend. So, I'll be late. Sorry I, couldn't bring you two, because I promised them to not bring wives and kids so they can have fun" Klaus gave her an apologetic look, fingers entwined with hers.

"That's fine. Really, it's great. It's great that you and your office workers have a little bit of fun" she gladly said.

"Is that okay?" Klaus assured looking right inti her eyes.

"Yeah!" she confirmed.

"Thank you so much, love!" he thanked leaning a long and a lovely kiss on her lips.

"Uncle Stef's right! There's a kid in here!" Gail shouted mouth went to an 'O' shape covering his eyes. Klaus stopped and chuckled against against Caroline's lips.

"Oops!" Caroline apologized smiling at his son. Klaus placed another kiss but it's shorter this time.

"I love you two!" he yelled running upstairs getting fresh and ready.

"We're free later!" Caroline squealed giving her son their signature move.

Klaus already left. Caroline and Gail prepaired for their mother and son date.  
Caroline was wearing a skinny jeans and boots with matching a white designed shirt and a strapped jacket made with jeans. Gail was wearing his favorite dark blue pants and a light red checkerd polo with a simple t-shirt inside, he was wearing his favorite Jordan shoes.

"You look absolutely a star!" she complimented.

"And you mommy look fabulous!" he complimented also running to his mom and giving her a quick hug. Caroline beent her knees and gave back a tight hug.

They went on an amusement park where all the rides are almost there. And some cool games were also there.

"Cool!" Gail shouted with excitement. He never went in an amusement park this big. They bring him only in circuses.

"Now remember that we're in an amusement park not in a circus. But never let go of my hand, okay?" Caroline commanded.

He nodded with joy observing everything.

"Can we first go there?" Gail asked pointing to a ferris wheel.

Caroline smiled, she always loves riding on it. They walked there and wait for their turn.

"Tickets please?" an old grumpy man said.

Caroline gave him two tickets and sat together on their seats.

The wheel circled slowly. They arrived at the top and saw the beautiful sight of buildings and colorful lights. Gail was enjoying everything instead the fact that he hate heights, but Caroline encouraged him. He fought his frightning problem of heights. After that, they rode in different cool rides. He actually enjoyed everything. They won different stuffed toys and things. Yeah, he did enjoy neither does Caroline.

After two hours they went home, Gail was tired and sleepy. Caroline carried him to her back and brought him to her car. She laid him straight at the back seat and she drove off.

They arrived quickly at home and Klaus wasn't yet home. Their lucky. If he found out everything the're screwed.

Caroline carried Gail at his back again and brought him in his bedroom. Well, already air-conditioned, thanks to their maids.

"Good night, sweety, sweet dreams" she wihispered to his ears, covering him his blanket. She turned off the lights and closed the door silently.

*+*+*+*+*-*-*-*-*+*+*+*+*-*-*-*-*+*+*+*+ All I know is we said, "Hello."  
So dust off your highest hopes All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed All I know is the new found grace All my days I know your face All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Taylor S. ft. Ed Sheeran- Everything has changed *+*+*+*+*-*-*-*-*+*+*+*+*-*-*-*-*+*+*+*+

Sorry for the late upload! I just added a small part of Delena for Delena fans. Actually at my first upload I was kinda dealing with my consciences if I should ship Stebekah/Mabekah/Delena/Stelena, I WAS a Stelena shipper but I prefered. But in the Mabekah/Stebekah shipping, I didn't choose easily and well. But let's hope for the best.

Did you like the Girlfriend-Boyfriend pretending between Kol and Bonnie? Hope you did! I ship them hard!

Klaroline! Next couple fic I ship hard.. I love the mom and son enjoying the rides. Did you? :) .

On the next chapter:

All about Kennett and I might insert some small cousin talk

1) telling each other's feelings 2) each will get hurt 3) i'm giving too much information 4) yep I'm giving too much information

Byeee! *wink* ;) 


	8. Chapter 8: Don't you worry my Bonnie

Fanfiction 2.8

A/N: Please play a sad song...pleaseeee!

"What are you doing here?"

Jumping with anger on Vincent Donovan was enough when she saw him standing outside Xeena's hospital. She wanted to kill him right there and then if it wasn't for the two bulky bodyguards on his side.

"Bonnie Bennett. How are you?" he asked, his foot was leaning on a wall while his hands were in his pocket. What an smart guy to seduce a woman. Luckily it didn't work for her. She's too distracted, busy and stressed.

"I repeat. What are you doing here? Are you trying to hurt my cousin AGAIN? As you can see my cousin is still lying on a damn hospital bed. So if you don't mind, leave my cousin alone before she sees you and feel more worse" she demanded arms crossed on her chest, brows met.

"I'm not gonna hurt her"

"No. She's going to hurt you. And I'm going to hurt you if you don't leave"

He was quiet. He isn't in his property now, so why would he harm someone for no reason. He gave her a deep sigh and just went away.  
He might have the money and the power but she had her pride and dignity as a human being and she was going to fight for it. But she doesn't need to make a scene there when he and his bodyguards left. She was glad, finally he just walked away.

"WHAT?! You shouldn't have let him leave".

"I thought you hate to see his charming 'snake' face" she said and was surprised of Xeena's reaction. She wasn't expecting that reaction from Xeena's face.

"I know" she grabbed a small glassed vase with her hands "I didn't make this thing broke right to his face"

"Was that just the reason you wanted him to enter the room?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yup!" she put back the vase on the table and sat straight and nodded. "When I'm out in this bed...you know what I'm going to do to him? (Bonnie gave her a questionable look) I'm really gonna hunt him. I'm gonna have my revenge. I will never forget what he did to me. I can't wait to get out of this bed" she said with a devilish tone.

"Xeena, you don't have much more time to hunt him. We have to go back in Italy" Bonnie informed touching her (her own) chin.

"Wha-what? Bonnie, we just arrived three or four days ago, we can't just leave already. I haven't seen yet this whole place, we're already leaving?"

She couldn't answer. She coukdn't even look straight in to Xeena's eyes. Thank God she didn't notice something.

"Bonnie, we know that you don't need to report something in your office. We can stay here as long as we want" Xeena worriedly said.

"You have restaurants and a villa hotel to run" Bonnie informed.

"I'm the boss. I call the shots. I want to stay her for a while. I want to be even with that bastard who calls himself 'Vincent'" Xeena ragingly uttered.

Bonnie understands everyrthing. Oh, she does. She sighed. Her cousin is too stubborn. Sometimes that's the reason why she get's in trouble.

She remembered Kol's warm arms around her. She felt his breath as ge whispered on her ears.

"Xeena, ha-have you and Kol talked yet?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You forgot? There's only one reason why we came here in America Xeena. And that... that is asking him if there's a chance that... that you two can make out"

Xeena raised her brows. "Did I really say that?" she asked.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"All right all right" she raised her hands. "Sorry. I really forgot. Anyway, we already talked,?"

"And?"

"And he said that I'm pretty and smart and sexy and-"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes again.

"We haven't talked about it. We talked about you" Xeena slightly smiled at her.

"Me?" Bonnie asked in shock.

"Yup! He said if there's still a chance you can stay here for a while. I said I don't know" she glanced on Bonnie "Do you really want to go back Italy?"

Her heart immediately answered 'no'. But her mind said that she have to before she can hurt someone only because of her.

"You know I have to go" she sadly mumbled.

"Is it because of Kol? Are you in live with him?"

Her heart made a resounding 'yes' inside her. On the other hand, her mind opted to ignore the fact that she really had strong feelings for Silva. She massaged her temple just to relax minute. She's now confused who and what she has to listen to.

"Bon?" she snapped her out.

"I can't love him" Bonnie protested.

"So, you're in love with him?"

"I can't love him" Bonnie repeated.

"Why not? He seemed he has the same feelings for you" she winked at her smiling.

"I really can't love him"

"Because of Jeremy Gilbert?" she smirked "Wake up my dear Bonnie! You DON'T love him. I already told this before bur you didn't listen"

"You know that he's important to me"

"Did you hear what I just said? You, yourself already confessed that you don't love him. He's important for you because he's a respectful man. But I never heard you say you love him" Xeena complained.

She quickly thought. When did she really tell someone she knows that she live him? She couldn't remember. She let out an exasperated sigh. She didn't know that loving someone would be so complicated.

"I also never said that I'm in love with Kol" she smartly replied.

"Bonnie, you don't need to tell that yo somebody. It shows"

"That's not true... ". Bur she knows she's loosing the battle. "Is it?"

"Hell yeah!" she even nodded at her I can see your reaction when we usually talk about Kol. Your face glows, your eyes twinkle, and you don't know whether to agree with my plans for him or not. You're jealous aren't you?"

"Why are saying that" she timidly sat beside her. "Are you angry with me?"

"Why should I? Ir's not your fault when you fell in love with Kol. And besides, that's 100% fine. Even though we haven't talked yet, I already know wthe score between me and him. He really likes you"

"How could you say that?"

Xeena smiled "I had a thing for Kol Mikaelson, Bonnie. And people like me, can easily feel something.

"Xeena, I'm sorry. I really didn't want you to feel that way. I just felt it in the day when-" she trailed off.

"Bonnie, why are you crying?"

She immediately stood up when she heard that voice. She turned around. Kol was standing in front of the door. His face was worried.

She quickly sweapt the tear that escaped from her eye. "Kol, wh-what are you doing here?" she asked, her voice was shaky.

"I thought I could give Xeena a visit". He came towards her "Are you all right?"

"She's fine, Kol," Xeena answered, "She just misses her family back in Italy. You know, if you're just a single daughter or son you will really miss them. Hey, is that for me? Thanks! I'm really hungry"

"Maybe I should leave you two" Bonnie excused. She still don't know how to act in front of him after she confessed to her cousin and herself that she loves him. She needed some time away from him. "I'll just call my assistant in Italy through my phone. Xeena, you'll be okay here?"

She nodded. Kol looked at her still worried. She nodded at him as she walked away. Her heart was bursting with so much emotion when she saw him that she almost screamed the moment she got out of the room. She couldn't barely get out of the room when something was stopping her inside. Damn! She wanted to see him again!.

"Bonnie"

She stopped when she heard again his beautiful voice. When she turned around to see him his handsome face was full of worries, she wanted to touch him, to soothe him. But she stops herself. She just felt happy to stare at his handsome face.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?"

That voice. She had fallen in love with that warm and gentle voice that moment she heard him.

"Bonnie-"

"No, Kol. Nothing's wrong" she forced herself to give him a smile. "Maybe Xeena's right. Maybe I miss my parents".

"I have a private jet that can take you anywhere. If you want to see your parents, I'll bring you there"

"Kol-"

"Or I could just send them here". He brushed gently a finger on her cheek. "Don't cry, I don't want to see you cry"

She held his hand to stop what he wanted to do. But that moment when she touched him, she couldn't let him go. She gazed in his eyes. "Kol, I have to tell you something"

"What is it?" he smoothly touched her cheek with the other hand.

"I'm in love with you" she said straightly.

His eyes shined like a star. Then he gave her a wide smile that made her smile back to him. "I love you too, Bonnie. You don't know how much you made me happy today" he cupped her face with his big smoothe hands "I always love this face since I first laid eyes on it".

And then he finally kissed her. She didn't took a step back nor stopped him. She doesn't give a damn if they're along the hospital corridor even if someone sees them kissing. She loves Kol and he's the most important person for her. She'll just take a while before telling it to Jeremy.

She'll talk to Jeremy later that day. She has to end their relationship. But this day, all that matter was Kol, the person who will she spend the rest of her entire life with.

Oh, wow, after a few minutes he broke their kiss "Let's go somewhere else. I want to celebrate this special day!"

"Yes"

"I'll just ask your cousin if she's all right about it". Before leaving her alone he placed another long passionate kiss on her lips and a sexy smile.

While she's waiting him from Xeena's room she noticed a man walking towards her.

"Jeremy?". She was shocked, speechless, embarassed at the moment and doesn't know what to do.

"Yes, my Bonnie, it's me, Jeremy". He hugged her tightly as he was now standing in front of her. "You got me so worried! Why you didn't call me sooner?"

"Jeremy, you can let me go now"

And he immediately et her go.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was upset.

"I wanted to see you. And also, I realized something when I didn't see you for a few days". He pulled out something from his pocket. It was a small red velvet box. Once she saw this she felt bad.

"Jeremy, I think we should talk first" she interrupted him.

"We will do that. But first...". He opened the box and she saw many shining and splending diamonds attached to the ring.  
"Mary me, my Bonnie. I should have given you this ring a long time ago. But things got rough you know"

"Yeah, but-". WHAT?! Did she just say YES? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Noooo! She should have said NO like 'nah ah!'

"So is that a YES?" He took out the ring and put it on her ring finger. "Ah, lovely" he kissed her hand.

The scene he'll never forget is watch his friend getting married to the woman she loved.. He was horrified, angry, upset and all the madness came rushing through his veins. He noticed her finger. He watched it for a few minutes, then his expression cam in to blank. Why him? Why Jeremy? Why not Kol?

She let go of his hand that was holding hers. "Kol-"

"Oh, did we disturb you, Kol? We're sorry we're just excited about this day" He held again her hand more tighter and show proudly at the poor handsome face of Kol. "You see, we're getting married, my Bonnie and I".

He even have the guts not to greet him respectfully as they each other do as usual. He knows that they're just in a hospital. And he knows that he's just a business colleague but he's the higher in their rankings.

(Don't be so horrified like Kol! Aftef this Klaroline scene the Kennett scene will still continue)

"Why?!" Gail cried from his bedroom.

"Not again" Caroline whispered on Klaus' ear waking him up.

"Klaus, could you pretty please?" she tapped his cheeks softly.

"Fine" he moaned. He got up and stretched a bit, he was wearing only his grey boxers and glanced at the wall clock. 7:30. Great. Just great.

A maid was hiding between two big plants, she watched him as he walked down the corridor through Gail's room. Klaus noticed him.

"There's no need to hide" he said not turning around. The maid frowned and continued swiping. Klaus smirked.

"Gail?" he knocked as he called his name.

There was no response.

"Gail!" he burst in his room. Gail was shocked, he was just having a nightmare.

"Oh, sorry I ripped apart your door again. We'll buy another one later" he smiled timidly with his hand through his hair.

Gail slightly chuckled and smiled. Klaus sat beside him and gave him a hug.

"So superman, what was your nightmare?" Klaus asked covering Gail's body with his superman blanket.

"She 'ALEXA' my most annoying cousin, ruined my birthday cake. Yep, it was my birthday. She came near me and pulled down the long blue blanket, when she did that the cake fell down and went into pieces. I hate her!" his face was reddish and was making Klaus laugh. Gail whimpered. Klaus gave him a father-and-son hug. He couldn't breathe.

"That's too tight" he whispered. Klaus apologized and let him go.

"So, Alexandra, that girl and you hate her. Hmmm, let's see. She's just a small girl. She was like you when you're in her age. You'll get used to it. Just try to be calm and settle down superman, don't catch too much her attention,that's all" Klaus tapped his son's back and winked.

"It's just her voice, the way she talks, the wwsy she moves and the way she is. Her voice is a bad influence in my throat. I know I'm being bad to my "cousin" but if she keeps her mouth shut that'll be the world's peace. That's all daddy" he complained calming himself down as his father just said to him.

Klaus nodded. "I know. I know Gail"

"Why she doesn't shut up" he murmured.

"Go back to sleep" Klaus gently commanded. Gail nodded and turned around. He covered him again as he fell asleep. He turned off his t.v and walked out his room silently.

He went back to their bedroom and saw Caroline still sleeping. He slowly moved inside their comforter and cuddled her while she's still asleep.

"Congratulations" Kol said but his voice was cold as ice "Excuse me".

He passed through as if there wasn't somebody there. Bonnie followed him but she remembered Jeremy. She took off the ring and gave it back to Jeremy. "I'm sorry Jeremy. I can't marry you. I'm sorry"

"Wh-what? But, but why? I thought-"

"Yes, Jeremy. I thought I loved you too. But those days that I spent away made me realize a lot of things". She touched his face. "I love you, but it's not that kind of love that I want to spend the rest of my entire life with you. You're a good man, you deserve someone else, a woman that'll love you back with all her heart. I'm sorry I can't be that woman" she hugged him crying.

Jeremy doesn't deserve to be hurt like this. Oh God! What have I done! First, I hurt Xeena. Second, I hurt Kol and now the man who loved me with all his heart?

"Jeremy, I'm really sorry. I'm really really sorry. You've been so good to me am yet...yet I hurt you. I'm sorry" she hugged him tighter and let her tears fall on his shirt.

He smiled warmly and hugged her back. "Shhh, it's okay. I don't want to see you cry. I understand"

"I'm sorry" she apologized again.

"I know it's not your fault. I've known all along you don't feel the same way towards me. But I thought you will change your mind in the future". He brushed her hair and kissed the top of her head. "You are free to love anyone your heart chooses to love, my Bonnie. Be happy"

She was so lucky when she had found Jeremy and took care of her heart for her. Then he freely let her go the moment she asked for her freedom.

"Thank you"

"Now, I think you should follow that guy"

"How did you-"

"He looked so sad and wounded when he saw the ring on your finger" he placed soft kiss on her cheek. "Go now, my Bonnie"

After she kissed him back on his cheek she ran quickly to the elevator. She needs to see Kol. She has to explain everything. Hope it's not too late.

.

There was a time I met a girl of a different kind.  
We ruled the world,  
I thought I'd never lose her out of sight.  
We were so young, I think of her now and then.  
I still hear the songs reminding me of a friend.

Upon a hill across a blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heartbreak.  
I still remember how it all changed.

My father said,  
"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now.  
Yeah .

.  
Acoustic version of Don't you worry child by Max Schneider.

Cliff hanging! Yikes!

On the next chapter. Will Bonnie be able to explain everything to Kol after he was hurt from what he just saw? Will he forgive her? Find out!

So, guys! Did you play a sad, lonely song? Hope you did! Coz' I did :0... Hope you liked it! Please review! Thank you guys! 


	9. Chapter 9: Hurts like hell

Fanfiction 2.9

Sorry for keeping you wait for, well, so long, I think. I just accidentally deleted the chapter and have to start all over again. Guess that I'll always upload with my phone though. But still, sorry, pardon moi, I apologize, mi dispiace!  
Don't hate me!  
But here's the story; starting with Enrique Iglesias' song first 'Hero'

I can be your hero baby .  
I can kiss away the pain .  
I will stand by you forever .  
You can take my breath away .  
.

"Kol!" Bonnie shouted as loud as she can. She saw him at the parking lot of the hospital. He was about to sit on the driver's seat. "Kol, I can explain".

He turned to her. His face was no longer happy and it wasn't the handsome face anymore. It's better to see him mad to know what he's really feeling right now. But his face remained blank.

"Kol, please"

"There's no need to. I'm not an idiot to understand the meaning of everything I just saw"

"You don't understand. It's not what you think"

"Is it?"

She shrugged. She's hurt when she saw his expression. But she deserved it. She just made a big wrong mistake in front of him, that's what she will get.

"I wanted to talk to you about Jeremy. Before you kissed me. But I didn't get the chance. My feelings for you were all over me and I forgot everything about Jeremy. Because eveytime when I'm with you, you're the only one that I see and I think". Kol's reaction was stil empty, but however he seems to be listening to her.

"You said that I always try to keep myself away from you when you're showing that you're interested in me. Well, that's the reason why. I didn't want to get closer to you because of him. I kept my feelings away from you because I'm still in a relationship"

"And when have you thought of telling me your relationship?" he finally spoke.

"Before...before I confessed that I have feelings for you" she nervously replied.

"Then why you didn't?"

She was about to cry again. She's being wounded in to every word that escaped fron his lips. But she has to ease the pain.

"When...when you touched me and told me that you love me as well, I...i forgot everything. I wasn't yet accepting the fact that I love you with all my heart. And when I heard those words, I finallly accept it"

He didn't say anything. He didn't even look at her while she was talking, explaining everything. She could still ease it. As long as she knew he would believe her. But she didn't expect when he told her : "You lied to me, Bonnie. And if there's one thing I hate in this world, are LIARS".

"Kol, I didn't mean that"

"Go back to your fiancé"

She swallowed hard. She lowered her gaze. She doesn't want him to see her glassy eyes.

"We broke up"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"I never loved him, Kol"

"Oh, is that why you accpeted his proposal?" his voice was still calm.

"I never accepted it"

"I saw the ring on your finger, Bonnie". She heard him swear under his breath. This guy really knows how to say crap words. "I told you I hate LIARS!" he bellowed

"I didn't lie to you!" she shouted also.

"You just did," he said. Then he got in his car. She saw the pain and hurt in his liquid brown eyes before he sped away.

Her heart went away with him.

.  
I can be your hero!

I can kiss away the pain .  
I will stand by you forever!

You can take, my breath away .

I can be your hero .

*+*+*+*+*-*-*-*-*+*+*+*+*-*-*-*-*  
She watched the beautiful view of the city as she was sitting on the sofa in front of the window from their hotel suite. The whole city was bright. She observed the lights dance in different establishments. But her thought was very far away from that.

"Bonnie bon-bon, aren't you bored at what you're looking at?" Xeena asked. "You might already memorized every color if the whole city" she teased.

She faced her. She's out from the hospital now but she still can't walk alone. She can see at her sides there were still her crutches.

"You should go out" she said "Don't just sit there. You're beauty is fading away" she joked trying to cheer her up.

She gave Xeena a weak smile. "I'm not in agood mood. I should stay her for a while"

"Did something happen yesterday between you and Kol?"

She didn't answer.

"When you came back in my hospital room, your eyes were red and you're almost like a chinese. Luckily, your Jeremy already had walked away"

"I'm fine"

"No you're not" Xeena looked at her intently. "Have you already told him about you and Jeremy?"

She nodded.

"But he didn't believe you""

"I can't blame him. After I confessed everything to Kol, Jeremy showed up with a box. I didn't even know why I accepted it. Then he saw the ring on my finger" Bonnie explained.

"Did he let you explain everything?" she asked.

"I hurt him, Xeena"

"Well, he isn't the only one hurt"

"I deserve this. I already hurt many people because if this love thing that I have. And one of the hurt person is you. Even though you're not telling me I lready kniw that I've hurt you" she looked down and let out a deep sigh.

"Oh, forget about me. I wasn't hurt. I never was. I already know that there's no chance that I can be with him" she confirmed.

"What? Then why did you still insist we follow him here?"

Xssna shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I wanted to make sure if he really have feelings for me. And I wanted to make sure if my feelings for him are true. I just wanted everything clear"

"And now, you already cleared everything?"

"Of course not. When I saw you with him to pick me up in Saint Claire, I already know that I can't have him" she gave her a slught smile. "I don't even know if I should be happy for my stupidity. I mean, you fell in love, at last. But you got hurt"

"Love ought to be celebrated, Xeena. Even if we are hurt". She's not blaming everyone after all she has done to each of them. "I love Kol and I don't mind getting hurt"

Xeena sighed. " Okay. If you say so. Ah, wait Bonnie. Could you please meet Dunkey (Caroline) today? So you can go out for a while"

"Caroline? You mean the writer of the BBC magazine?"

"Yup, I told her we will meet today. I can't go because of these *indicates her ankle*. Can you also say sorry? Thanks"

"Sure. Where are you going to meet her?"

Caroline Mikaelson, the quite tall blonde woman with a sunny and very vibrant personality, married to Klaus Mikaelson. She's a great friend. A really awesome friend. A best friend of hers.

"I'm really sorry for what happened to your cousin. I didn't understand what was she asking me because of my son, he was like a rat who loves to have fun"

"Don't worry, she's fine by now"

"Can I ask you something?" Caroline said.

"What was Vincent's reaction when he saw you two around his private property?" Caroline asked.

"Well, he let my cousin wander around his land, lost" Bonnie responded.

Caroline shook her head. "He did it again. But Vincent's nice, promise. Maybe he wasn't in the mood when he saw your cousin"

"Maybe he's really like that"

Caroline smiled. "He's just like that when it comes to his own property. And in my experience, some of the BBC boys are showing who they aren't, not who they are"

She thought of Kol. Her expression changed. Because of that article in the magazine about him being one of the country's richest people, she thought he was a hard and difficult companion. But he wasn't that bad. In fact, he was showing the contrary of what she was thinking about him.

She stared at her coffee. She still can see the pain in her eyes. She still can remember what happened. She wanted to cry again.

"Oh, hey, look who just got in!" Caroline snapped her out, then pointed them using her pouting lips.

"My favorite subjects"

She felt her heart jump. One of the thtee guys who just entered their café was Kol. He was lookling superbly handsome and dashingly elegant in a three-piece navy-blue suit. He was talking with a guy with them. She observed his each move, his lips and each hand gestures while he talks. Before they leave America on Saturday she wanted to remember and put in her mind all the good times, I mean beautiful times she had spent with Kol.

"Rextor Johnson (just an invented character, Anna's brother), Vash Young (another one, April's brother) and Kol Mikaelson, this is the first time I saw you guys hang out together" Caroline greeted smiling at them. "Let's see if you can handle it" Caroline whispered.

They sat not far from where they are. Bonnie felt a relief when she can freely observe, watch, look Kol without getting noticed. He was still mad.

"Bonnie, haven't you met our Kol? Well, what do you think of him?!

"W-what?". She's not very comfortable talking about him in front of men like him. Especially he and Bonnie didn't end well. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know. The usual stuff people talk about them. Do you find him sexy?"

"What?"

"Do you find him attractive?" Caroline smirked at Kol and looked at them again. "Do you know that in the whole new member of the BBC boys that I just interviewed, Kol was the nicest. That's aside fact that he is indeed very handsome and filthy rich, of course. I also found our that he's one of God's rare creations. AND who doesn't just attract girls. So if you have any interests in him, GOD, you're fucking lucky. Because he surely loves you. Never mind the fact that he sometimes displays forgetfulness, which I think is cute"

She felt her chest being kicked. If so, she really loves Kol. But she waisted it. Because of her hang-ups in life, she lost the most wonderful man she had ever met.

"Caroline," A guy sat next to her. "We need to talk"

"Rath (another brother of Anna, twin brothers)"

"You know I'm Rex"

"Hmm... So, what are we going to talk about?" she asked in boredom.

"Well, for one thing, I'll sue you and your company. And second..." He glanced on the beautiful carameled skin woman. "Who's this beautiful woman?"

Bonnie noticed him staring at her. He was Rextor Johnson. He was one of the guys who entered the café with Kol. She looked at the place where he was sitting. She saw Kol looking straightly at her. He had a blank expression on his handsome face.

She looked away. His handsome expressionless face was enough.

"Ah, you mean her?" it was Caroline's voice. "She and I are sisters". She really indeed hardened the word 'sisters'. Caroline wanted her to pretend to be her sister for something.

"Really? But of course your adopted sister. (he chuckled). I didn't know that you have a sister so damn gorgeous!" he complimented. Bonnie hated being praise but this time she accepted it and felt awesome.

"Well, we're both raised from plenty beautiful brothers and sisters in a family" Caroline winked on Bonnie. Bonnie stared at his also handsome face. Why all billionaires have the looks? NO, Bonnie, stick with Kol. Only Kol.

He reached out gently a hand. "Hi Bonnie, Bonnie with a huge pleasure to meet you. I'm Rextor Johnson"

"How did you know my name?" she asked.

"Kol told me. I told him to introduce myselfy to you, silly lovebird" he responded delightfuly smiling at her. "He doesn't want me to introduce to you. So I, did it by myself" he tooke her hand. "I know you aren't engaged. Because a woman as beauty as you wouldn't go out without her fiancé"

"Rex, you're such a talkative flirtatious Romeo jerk," Caroline cut him off. "What was the reason you are here in front of our coffee table, sitting like a dog,? Was it because of me or meeting my sister?"

"Really? Caroline? Just forget about it. I was just kidding. So Bonnie, do you mind if we go out sometimes?" he was still holding her hands like they are lovers.

"I'n cancelling our deal, Rextor" Kol was now standing beside her.

"What?" Rex stood up in frustration. "We already had a deal, Kol. You can't cancel it just like that!"

"I can We haven't signed yet a contract" Kol's face was full of irritation.

"What's wrong with you man?" Rextor exclaimed. "We already talked about it and it was all clear. Why did you just change your mind? I want that deal, damn it!"

"If you really wanted it you should have stayed at our table"

"Our meeting was officially over when I came up here" his brows met. "And why are you still here anyway? I thought you have a flight back to Russia? You dragged us in here"

Vash was now sitting on the other empty chair, he was smiling at her. "Forget about them" he extended out a hand to her. "Hi! I'm Vash Young. Yeah, also one of the crazy and very proud billionaire boys like them two" he introduced himself.

"Vash, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Kol, my friend, it's not fair that you two are the only ones who can meet this young beautiful dashing woman. Since we're going to be business partners tarting next month, I'm pretty sure that you have to introduce you're ladies to us" Vash smirked at him and shrugged with arrogance his brows playing.

He gave him an irritated smile. Bonnie wasn't liking the way he moves. Kol's seems to be ready to punch the lights out of Vash and Rextor.

"Ahmm... I... I should leave. I think you need to talk about something" Bonnie grabbedher sling bag and stood up patting her jeans.

"No, Bonnie" Caroline stopped her. "Stay"

"Don't command her like that, Caroline" Kol said. His voice was even colder that before. "She's not an employee"

"And you're not my employer either, Kol. You know, IF you don't want Vash and Rex come near Bonnie, you should have told them not to. They'll follow you. That's easy" Caroline commented giving him a quizzical look.

"No way!" Vas and Rex protested at the same time.

"Guys, guys, guys. Give him a chance, the man was jealous" she smilingly said. She grabbed something from her backpack. "Well, this is a great article for my gossip column of the other publication. You are really making me rich boys" Caroline was now holding a camera. "Okay, now, say SEX!"

Sorry again. But I think this is short. Huge thanks for the reviewers! I forgot you're names! Sorry but still a huge enormous huge and thanks for everyone and everything!  
I'll try to update soon as possible! Sorry sorry sorry.

Muah! Thank 


	10. Chapter 10: A billionaire's stupidity

Fanfiction 2.10

"Don't follow him, Bonnie" Caroline commanded. "Just let him go".

Rex and Vash blocked her too. They were both smiling. She watched Kol walking away. After the small chit chat and a few shots with Caroline, Kol upsetly walked out the café.

"Sit for a second". Vash tapped her shoulders and pulled out a chair. The irritating face that showed in front of her had a sweet smile now.. "Don't worry about Kol. He has too mich pride to let himself to be run over by a car".

"I still don't get him," Rex complained as he sat on the chair. "Why is he getting jealous at us, Vash? Didn't he just say he doesn't want to talk about Bonnie when we saw her?"

"Oh Rex. You're a billionaire boy member. Don't be such an idiot. There isn't an idiot BBC member, remember? Hayley would love me for this. Not to mention I love myself already" Caroline placed small kisses on her camera before she put it back in her bag.

"And speaking of that dreaded word, Kol is in love with her".

They all stared at Vash. But their reactions were different from another. Caroline just smiled in agreement, Rex was still in confusion, and Bonnie in puzzlement.

Vash turned to and continued his conclusion matter-of-factly. "I really don't know what's happening until I saw Kol's reaction when Rextor came up here. He looked like he's already jealous. I tried to hook his attention by talking about our business but he just wouldn't stop looking at you".

"When the two came here, I gave Vash a sign to join the fight," Caroline said. "So he made Kol more jealous pretending that you're also interested in Bonnie".

"Well, I really am interested in you Bonnie" Vash gave her a smile. "What can I say, I'm always attracted to beautiful problematic women".

"Wait, you mean that you set this all up?" Rex cried. "I thought it was all true".

Everything was clear for her.  
"But... but why did you do that?"

Vash shrugged.

"I also don't know" Caroline replied. "When I saw Kol coming next to Rex I already know that there was a deep and big problem. I already told you that he's the nicest billionaire guy. I thought acting the way he did just a while ago might mean something. I was right, of course. As always". She gave out a smile just like that of a satisfied cat. "Ah, no wonder my husband loves me so much. I'm such a genius"

"So that was it?" Rextor asked. "You just made him jealous?".

"I think, he's still showing the truth that he loves Bonnie" Vash stated. "Well, he did. You two have a big problem right, Bonnie? Whatever it was I really don't care. But my company is decreasing because of him and I will not just leave it like that. You saw how Kol tossed the multimillion contract just because he's jealous" he added.

Caroline laughed tapping his shoulders. "That's what I want with my boys. Intelligence".

"Thank you" Vash nodded. "Rex, forget the fight we made with him. Dont worry, our deal is still on".

"I'm not thinking about that. Bonnie, are you in love with the stupid Kol?"

"He's not stupid!" she squealed. Caroline and Vash chuckled. Rex sat next to her.

"I.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you" Bonnie apologized.

"That 's fine. Just follow Kol". When the other two attempted to stop him he gave them a gesture. "Now listen to me Bonnie. I know Kol is such a bastard when it comes to matters of the heart. But he still has a heart. I don't know what I'm talking about right now but like Vash here. I don't want him to be a bastard also. Because no matter how stupid he is, Kol is still one of a hell bussinessman. And I also want our deal to be pushed through"

They gave him a confused look. But doesn't matter. The important thing is they already know that she really loves Kol. They look a bit selfish giving some advices to others. Still, she was thankful for them.

"Thank you," she shook her head smiling at them. "I love Kol".

"We know," Caroline replied.

"And I want him back."

"Of course," Vash said.

"If you don't mind, can I ask you another favor?"

"What is it, BonBon?" Rex asked giving her an elegant look.

"I already told him a few days ago about the... the problem that we are going through right now. But he didn't believe me. He didn't even listen to me" Bonnie explained.

"Really?" Caroline's brows rose. "If that's so, your problem is really deeper than I've ever expected. So, what can we do for you to solve your problem?"

"How can I make him believe me?"

No one answered. Their looks were blank, no expression. They seemed like they also don't know how to solve the problem.

"Never mind," Bonnie spat. "But thanks for all of your EFFORTS even though you really don't know me. I think, I'll have to face this myself, alone of course. From now, I really have to move myself out of my problematic mind"

She waved them a goodbye. She was about to go when Rex spoke again.

"We couldn't think for a better solution, Bonnie. But we can make a way for you" Rex grabbed her shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

The two billionaire gazed at Caroline. She was also looking back at them.  
"What" she raised her shoulders.

"Call up Kol"

"What for?"

"Caroline, my favorite animal, Dunkey. If the billionaire boys are being stupid sometimes it's also because the WOMAN who made this group is stupid"

"Yeah, yeah, fine!. But what should I say to him?" she asked pulling out her phone.

"You're the writer here. Make a story. A very sinister story"

"Ah, that's all? Why you didn't tell me before" she exaggerated dialled quickly his phone number. "Hello, Kol. I'm your conscience. I just wanted to let you know that the two ugly boys went for a honeymoon with your lady amore- ouch!". She irritatingly moved away her phone from her ear. "Kol? Are you okay? What? Who's with Bonnie? Who else? The two men who were flirting with your darling. Are you still at the car park? Good, they're on their way there. Bye"

They only just stared at her. She assured that they were thinking the same thing.

"Who died and made you a writer?" Rex complained. 'That's the most pathetic story I've ever heard in my entire existence".

"That should do it. I'm sure you all heard Kol's reaction". She rubbed her ears. "My eardrums almost explode when he shouted. Go to him. I'm absolutely sure he's waiting for you. Good luck Bonnie. Oh, by the way I'll do everything for you with your wedding day if you two... you know, okay?"

Bonnie nodded chuckling. "Thanks for everything, Caroline. And thank you guys for giving me a little advice" she hugged them all giving them a kiss on their cheeks.

Bonnie's phone rang. It's Xeena's doctor. She was sent again at the hospital because she fell from her bed and had a dislocated ankle again.

"BONNIE!"

"Kol!". She was about to ride on Vash's car when she saw the handsome face walking towards them. She started to tell him first about what happened again to Xeena. Vash pretended that he's bringing her hospital. "I'm sorry. But can we talk about everything later. Xeena was- Kol!"

Vash fell on the cement when Kol punched him in his face. She immediately helped him stand up. He didn't gave him any expressions. But she's sure he was hurt.

She glared at Kol. "What the hell is your problem?! Why did you punch him!"

He didn't answer. He was still staring at them two.

"What's wrong with you?" she added.

"I want you to stay away from Young".

"And why?"

"Just listen to him, Bonnie". Vash said.

"What do you mean 'just listen to him'? He wants me to leave you like that". She was getting angrier right now. She gazed back on Kol. "And I can't do that".

She noticed the bruise that came from his jaw. Vash was hurt and her cousin was waiting for her at the hospital.

Vash's arm was on her shoulder, getting some small help to stand up. "Let's go. So the doctor can do something for you too".

"I'm fine Bonnie, really. The best thing to do is go to the hospital with Kol. I can't drive like this" Vash slowly touched his jaw and eased the pain that he was starting to gain.

"I can drive" she said. "I can take you there. Where's your car?".

She took a second to looked at Kol. She has to listen to nobody but her. He took out his car key and pointed at one of the cars parked there. When she helped him walk towards his car, she was shocked when Kol started to help him out too.

"Let's use my car" Kol mumbled using lowering his voice. "I'll bring you two there"

Kol took Vash's arms off of her and placed it on his

"You know what? I don't need a doctor and Bonnie, I'm fine it's okay. I can't be knocked down just by a punch"he then stood up straightly.

"Bonnie wants to make sure you're alright. Get in" Kol said.

Little by little her anger slowly went away.

"Kol, I really love yout Corvette, but it's a two seater car, we can't fit in here" Vash chuckled. "It's better that you and Bonnie go to the hospital".

"Vash-"

"I'm feeling great, Bonnie". Vash tapped Kol's shoulders. "Be nicer to her man. She's a gem" he commanded.

They were silent on the rode. The awkwardness is in the air inside his car.  
He wasn't in the mood when he saw Vash with Bonnie in the car park. She was shocked when he punched Vash and he fell on the ground, hurt. She finally knows why she punched him. Jealousy.

"What happened to Xeena, is she alright?". He said breaking the silence. He didn't bother glancing at her. He's looking towards the road.

'What about me? Aren't you going to ask me that same question?' she thought. "I also don't know what happened to her. Maybe the muscles are strained again in her ankle. She shouldn't touch it. She was so stubborn" she spoke.

The silence filled again in the air. He didn't speak anymore.

"Why did you punch Vash?" she asked. No response.

"He was trying to be nice. He offered to bring me at the hospital. Was that a horrible thing to do?"

He still didn't answer.

"I used to think you're nice. Now I don't think I know you anymore. Or maybe I just don't know you at all"

When he still didn't anwer she felt ashamed. She slumped on her seat and covered her face with her hands.

"Bonnie, don't cry," he said at last. His voice was a combination of gentle warmth and guilt. "I'm sorry"

"I'm not crying".

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not. You're just not looking at me, that's why yiu don't knkw what I'm doing" she complained.

He let out a sigh. She wasn't crying crying but felt crying at the moment. She said that he love him. But all of this 'pretending not to listen' all she can think of was it was all just a dream.

And now was the time to wake up.

"Let's talk" he finally said. "But after we get the risults of Xeena's dislocated ankle".

"Okay" she said and nodded in agreement before he changes his mind and take back his words.

...o0o...o0o...o0o...

Hey guys! School's about to start. My beauty sleep's going to be my ugly sleep. And my nightmares are about to return. Homeworks, projects, annoying teachers, strict teachers, tests, exams, everything. But let's hope my math teacher's always absent. Hihihihi! Just kidding. Not let's take away my ranting.

So do you like it! I know it's short but let's hope for the best right?

Oh, have you seen and watched the bloopers of the Vampire diaries S4?

If not here's the link: watch?v=RUhbm2hGOfg&feature=youtube_gdata_player

Kol was dancing instead of getting burned! Ahahaha LOL. Then a Klaroline scene were Caroline dances and Klaus smirking at the camera. Haaaa... Wish Kennett will happen in the other side. Speaking of the other side, the song was playing 'The other side' by Jason Derulo.

Please review, favorite, follow if you want to see the rest of the chapters until the end. Means a lot to me. Oh, and thanks to Fallen witch angel , love-angelgby, winxgirl1997 and also my guests (forgot your names, sorry, but thanks to you also. ;P).

Thanks to you all very much! Grazie mille! Merçi beaucoup! Salamat!

Addios! Gabrielle is off! Peace! 


	11. Chapter 11: Love desires

Fanfiction 2.11

A/N: Attention! Smut! Smut! Fuck you SMUT! Klaroline...sorryyyyyyyy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries... God! Wish we do! But they do J. Plec, L.J. Smith

"Caroline!" Klaus called shouting from his office. Caroline burts in his office. He chuckled.

"Seriously? I'm in a motherhood job here" she showed him some photos of Kol with his two friends and Bonnie. He smiled making her think about something.

"What?" she mouthed, her shoulders shrugged.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say that I love you, sorry if I disturbed your work being an author and photograper. But I still love you" Klaus said calmly then stood up and came to her and gave her a long sweet kiss on her lips. She smiled through his lips.

"Mommy? Can you pretty please help me with my airplane? Or... daddy?" Gail asks interrupting them. He saw them kissing. This made him turned around asking again the same question. They laughed, Klaus brought him in his arms and gave him a nod. He pulled back his arms and yelled "Booyah!".

Caroline giggled as she walked back to her own office.

"Where should we start, Superman?" he asked as he sat on a big blue rug lying in Gail's room.

"Here" he gave him a paper full of instructions. His eyes narrowed. Gail burst in to laughter and rolled over the rug.

"This... this is easy. Believe me," he gave him an arrogant look and scoffed.

"Let's start with this" he took out a small thick wood from the box Gail gave him.

"Airplaines are so cool! They fly like birds but they fly higher. And I found out that Leonardo Da Vinci made an invention, it's wings were sort of a bird's, of course, wings. Well, it says that it really worked when he tried to make it function. It was cool. Really awesome. I wish I could turn back the time in those years and watch how he invented the 'thing'. But that's fine, you my daddy, will demonstrate it to me" Gail gave him a tight hug and tapped his back. Klaus was shocked, he never expected that from a 7-year old boy. He's proud of him, he's a smart boy. Really intelligent.

"Really?" he questioned pretending that he didn't know.

"Yes" Gail exaggeratingly nodded.

"It was really brilliant, Superman. Good job!" he complimented.

"Thank you, thank you" he said giving him a vow. He chuckled vowing back at him.

"So this needed to be insert here" he continued grabbing a piece and putting it together with the other one.

Twenty minutes passed. Klaus' hands were now trembling. He, himself, was laughing. Gail was feeling awkward about him, so he just gave him a different smile.

"And voilà!" he then concluded. He raised the airplane. He was amazed about it. He gave him a wink.

"Told you, I am good at it" he said giving it to Gail. Gail took it and placed small kisses on the plane's wing. Klaus felt amazed. Finally, appreciating his own job.

A knock interrupted them. Klaus looked up. Gail opened the door.

A Ben and Jerry chocolate fudge and three tablespoons dugged in the ice cream was on the floor. Then Caroline sneaked in. Gail jumped when he saw her. Caroline rolled on the floor laughing so loud making herself reddish. Gail huffed.

"It's not fair!" Gail whinpered, there was a hint of a laughter in his voice. Caroline picked the ice cream and spoons. She took a big scoop and inserted it in her mouth. Then she offered them the ice cream. They took many scoops and enjoyed eating it. Caroline sighed smiling at them two. How Gail looks a lot like Klaus. He's like 'the little Klaus version'. She shook her head leaning on the door side.

Klaus gave him a warm smile and stood up giving Gail the Ben and Jerry's. She bit her lower lip and gazed on him. Klaus ran a hand through his curly hair. And winked at her bitting his bottom lip.

"Give me a second" he rushed a finger on her lips.

"Uhmmm, Gail. Will you be alright in here?" he asked.

"Yep! SuperduperYES!" Gail shouted in enthusiasm raising a hand. Klaus shook his head and kissed the top of his head.  
He glanced again at his son and closed the door.

(Crap, Rated M! Can't believe I'm doing this! May God forgive me... 0_0 *feeling awkward)

Rated M: (A/N: not good at this. The idea just popped out from my mind)

"What are your plans, love?" he asked her landing his hands on her waist. She blushed. He lowered his gaze and pulled her closer to him. Caroline moaned as he gave her small kisses from her jaw to her neck. Gladly there were no maids around them, all having lunch at their own kitchen.

Klaus carried her in a bride's position and laid her on their king sized bed. Caroline pulled herself up on a pillow. Klaus closed the door shut and tossed his shirt on the floor. Caroline blink her eye and bit her bottom lip again. He jumped on the bed making Caroline chuckled and laid back straight at the headboard. He crawled like a cat towards her. Caroline gazed in his eyes and rushed her hands through his smooth curly hair.

"Is... there something wrong, love?" he paused.

Breathing heavily, she shook his head left to right.

"You know, never mind let's just get ba-" she was cut off when Klaus laid his lips on hers. She opened her mouth, taking his invitation. Their tongues danced together as Caroline moaned through his lips. He took off also his pants and was wearing dark blue boxers. Caroline opened her mouth laughing silently.

She took off her shorts and shirt and barely showed her bra matching with her panties.  
Klaus' eyes widened as he studied her perfect body. He took off his panties using his teeth and he took the hook off of her bra and tossed it on the floor. Klaus smiled through her lips as they kissed passionately not noticing 'their' naked body.

Their bodies gazing. Klaus placed small kisses on her tummy. Caroline arched back, moaning, hands still in his hair.

He moved upwards her body. His hips were rythmically rocking against hers. Noses touching. The bed creaked violently as he grinded to her, bringing her closer to the edge. She moaned loudly when she came, soon, he after. He pulled it out and breathes heavily and fell back on the bed.

"Wow" Caroline breathed laughing. Klaus gazed on her and played with his brows. Caroline smiled showing her teeth.  
And he kissed her firmly on her lips causing her to pull him closer with her arms around the back of his neck.

(A/N: Short huh? Sorrrrryyyyyy! But tried. ;). Please, continue. The chapter is not yet finished)

...o0o...o0o...o0o...  
...o0o...o0o...o0o...  
...o0o...o0o...o0o...

Kol and Bonnie found Vincent standing at the door side outside Xeena's hospital room.

"You again?" she exclaimed. "What are you doing outside my cousin's room?"

"I bought her here. So naturally, I would be here" he spat glaring at her.

'Such a pain in the ass!' she thought. "What do you mean? You followed us in the hotel suit?"

"I'm obviously waisting my time. Ask your cousin when she wakes up". He then gazed on Kol. "Why do women ask too many questions?"

Kol shrugged. Vincent was joined by his two bodyguards as they walked towards the elevator and disappeared.

"Is he really a human?" she asks.

"That's just the way he is," Kol's response. "Don't mind him. Maybe we should check on your cousin".

The doctor was still diagnosing her cousin when they entered the room. Xeena is still awake but feeling so tired.

"That's the effect of the medicine I gave her," the doctor said. "She needs rest. Because when the effect will slowly fade she will feel the pain from her ankle".

"Doctor, what happened to her?"

"According to Mr. Donovan who brought her here, she slipped in the bathroom. Apperently, she had put her weight on her left foot and the injury she suffered from her last accident got worse. So basically, she has to stay here for more days"

"God" she uttered.

"Don't worry, it isn't that bad. She just needs to stay for a while in here so we could help her and check her up always. Thanks to Mr. Donovan he bought her immediately here. She was standing on a wet floor, if she wasn't brought here right away, she could have expected the worst and her ankle have already got swollen more" the doctor added.

'So, Vincent is her hero. But how did he know where we are staying?' she thought again.

"I should leave you two" the doctor nodded.

"She will sleep for a very few hours because of the pain releaver. She needs that to recuperate faster. You don't need to be worried"he tapped Kol's shoulder and leaved.

"Thank you" Kol said before he left.

"Don't mention it" the doctor nodded and gazed on the nurse with him. "Cut it out Meredith. He's not available anymore" he glanced on Bonnie. "Your boyfriend is quite a celebrity around here".

Bonnie looked at him. She was blushing again.

"That's a relief" she said when the doctor and the nurse headed out the room.

"Vincent was... nice, IF he was forced to be" Bonnie commented.

"Remind me to thank him tomorrow". She caressed the sleeping Xeena's forehead. "I shouldn't have left her alone in our hotel suit. I'm such an iresponsible cousin".

"Don't blame yourself, Bonnie. It was just an accident" Kol said as he sat on a sofa.

She sighed before she look at him. It just passed a few days not even a week. Then everything became a mess. Xeena just wanted to prove if her feelings for the first guy she ever fancied was real and she ended up on a hospital bed. Then Bonnie, herself, wanted to do something decent but different problems popped out and heart breaks happened. Maybe it was right, they are right -Be careful of what you wish for-.

If there was something she would love to thank Xeena for, after all the misadventures they both had, it was surely the guy she met and fell in love with, the guy who she will spend the rest of her lives with. She sat at the opposite small sofa in front of Kol. He stood up and sat next to her. They stared at her cousin quietly. She didn't know for how long they sat there in the same position when Kol held her hands. She didn't turn to look at him, her heart was pounding. He gently rubbed her hand before he sqeezed it.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I shouldn't have left you that day at the parking lot".

He meant that day when Jeremy came. When she rememebered the pain that still hasn't left her heart she lowered her gaze and her eyes were filling with tears. She tought that after the next few days she couldn't see him anymore. But there they are, at the corner, holding hands while watching her cousin sleeping.

"I know" she whispered.

"I really wanted to tell you about Jeremy. But I was really absent-minded" she added.

"I understand"

"I'm really sorry".

She felt her hand being pulled. She forced herself to look at him. The sight of his handsome face, with him clutching her hand to his lips, made her cry even more.

"Listen to me". He brushed a finger with the other hand and wiped away the tears that were falling from her emerald eyes. "Ever since, you didn't do anything wrong. I was the reason of every mess that you had. I was too emotional. I was too jealous when I saw the ring on your finger. I shouldn't have walked out on you. I should have stayed beside you and not let anyone be yours. But I was too scared and jealous".

"Sca-scared?" she mimicked.

"I was scared of loosing you, darling. It has been a long time since I know Jeremy. And... he was the guy I told you that I'm dealing with, remember John Gilbert, his father. I already know the relationship between you two. I was just too stubborn I couldn't take the truth" he added.

"You know? H-how? I haven't told you about him"

"Yes, you do. Remember when we were still in Italy, you told me that you have a boyfriend. I didn't believe that. Or rather, I really just wanted to forget that". His liquid brown eyes was boring down her very soul. "Because I don't want to loose you or never see you again. When I met you, I told to myself to do everything and give everything just to be with and have you. So when you said you love me, I felt like I was the richest person in the world"

She felt a lump on her throat. She really is that important to the man she never thought of caring about her feelings. She can feel tears filling her eyes again. She tried to speak but he stopped her.

"Let me explain everything first, Bonnie. After all the times that I waisted to tell you everything. Let me have this chance"

She bit her quivering lip and nodded.

"When I left Italy without saying goodbye, it was partly because I wanted to stay away from you a while. Because I always feel something strong when I see you. That was the first time I ever felt that way towards a woman. I went away to clear my mind and my heart. But I think it was the most stupid thing I ever did in my whole life. Because instead of my disappearig figure helped you a bit, I ended up thinking of you more. I went to Sun View Park after a few days we've met, that was because I needed to talk to my crew. I'm putting the house on sale" he took a deep breath.

"Wh-why?"

"I'll be settling in Italy for good where I could see you everyday" he responded.

She felt her heart beating faster. He was thinking of going back in Italy for her! And it was only two days after they met!

"You don't know how much you made me happier when I saw you standing in front of my gate. I thought 'Oh wow! Heaven has come down to my humble abode'. I know it was corny" he added.

"Not really". Maybe a little. "You will really stay in Italy if me and Xeena didn't came here?"

He nodded. "It was also written in my agenda 'to be with you and steal you from Jeremy'. Because I had loved you even before I knew what was happening to me. I wanted to ignore the suggestion you gave me, to date your cousin, but I just accepted it. It was the only way to get closer to you. I got what I want. But you still didn't want me near you"

"That's not true".

"You were always on your guard every time we were together. I felt that, Bonnie. But I'm not blaming you or anything. It was only natural to move away from me since... since you already had a guy in your life. I was just too stubborn so I forced myself to get closer to you".

"I'm glad you did, Kol. And because of you, I learned how to love and show it to the man who I truly love" Bonnie caressed his hands.

His dashingly handsome face enlightened. And for the first time since they parted ways, different emotions flooded in his eyes. God how she loves this man!

"I never thought of marrying Jeremy, Kol, ever. I confirmed it and showed it when I met you. Because I never felt the same thing when I'm with you, I felt more... loved"

He put her hand on his lips and gently placed a sweet kiss on it. "I wish I had known that before I knocked down Donovan".

"You should apologize to him"

"I will. I'm sorry when I acted towards him in front of you recently. After the proposal to the man you didn't love, I felt sick and awful. I thought I was going crazy".

"I wanted to call you up" she confessed. "But I'm afraid that you might shout at me so, I just let... let it go" she added.

"I would have loved to hear your wonderful voice, even for a second, Bonnie. I couldn't sleep in those few days thinking all about you. I also wanted to talk to you. But I was ashamed after all what I've done. And my stupid pride kept prodding me that you had hurt me". Kol stroked her hair.

"I'm stupid. I'm sorry it took me a long time to tell you that" he admitted.

"You were really hurt. So it's natural" Bonnie gave him a soft smile.

"You were also hurt, darling. But I didn't even see you having tantrums in front of me. Maybe I really don't deserve you".

"Okay".

"No, that's not true" he quickly took back his words. "I deserve you. I love you with all my heart. If that's not enough, I will also love you with... with. Look, I love you, alright? I'll give you everything just to be worthy of your love. Promise, I'll never EVER hurt you".

"All right".

"Bonnie, are you listening to me?"

"Absolutely".

"Then why are you answering me like that?"

"Oh, I was drowning in your eyes full of emotions. Sorry. But I do love you and I'll give you everything as well to be worthy of your love, if I had enough wealth, that is".

He paused for a second. Soon, a smile that she will never forget in her entire life drew on his lips. There's nothing more she ever wanted, nothing more than this dashingly handsome man. Kol was pouring his whole heart out to her and smiling like she was the most beautiful woman in the universe.

"I already told you that I'm not good at memorizing faces, right? But this face" he paused and caressed her smoothe beautiful caramel skinned face. "this face never left my mind and thoughts. I'll always remember this face anywhere, anytime".

Their lips touched and kiss passionately. She felt her heart skipping a beat and it was pounding faster. Her fear went away. The fear was finally gone. Every beat of her heart said it had found its home now and won't be going anywhere. She cupped his face and accepted his invitation.

Her heart was singing. Her mind was floating. Her soul was celebrating. She guessed having said that Kol Mikaelson, billionaire boy and steel magnate, really had her heart, mind and soul from the beginning. Her hands slowly landed on his chest. And she felt his heart beating as fast as her heart beats too. She couldn't help smiling. She was the luckiest woman in the world. Better yet, she was the richest woman in the world and had the love of this wonderful man all to herself..

"What are you thinking?" he asked staring gorgeously at her.

"You". She stood up from where she was sitting and sat on his laps facing him. She wrapped her arms around the back of his head and stared at him with all her heart. "I have always loved your eyes"

"Really?"

"Well, not really-"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Come on Bonnie. Admire me for once, will you?"

"What? Excuse me, men should be doing that. But I'll make an exception on you" she smiled at him. Noses almost touching.

"That's better".

She gazed on him. He let her watch all the feelings he feels for her that filled his wonderful liquid brown eyes.

"I love you Kol"

"I love you more, Bonnie". He kissed her once again. "I would have already asked you to marry me but I don't have the ring with me right now".

"Are you serious?"

"You're the first woman to whom I offered my name," he replied. "Of course I'm dead serious. I don't want to loose you again. I will never let anyone put a ring on your finger, never".

"Even if you find out that me, Care, Rex and Vash are bubbling just to make you jealous at the cafè a few hours ago?"

"That was all a setup?" he was speechless but amazed. He has been just fooled.

She nodded.

Instead of being mad he laughed histerically. She laughed with him. "Darling,you really are amazing. And I'm dead set on making you a part of my life. Unless-"

"I do! I do!"

"Okay!". He said in the way of how Bonnie yelled in enthusiasm. He laughed again with her. The hell if they looked like two idiots. No one can ruin their hapiness, she is his only reason to smile. Just her.

She cupped again his face with her palm. "I love you, I really do".

"I know" he gave him a small kiss on her forehead.

"Shut up, you two. Someone's trying to sleep in here".

Bonnie glanced at her cousin. "Cous, he just asked me to marry him!"

"I heard it. So please, don't be like a loud stereo in here, I'm tryin' to sleep here".

"What do you mean? You were already awake?"

"Uhuh, I couldn't sleep even if I'm so sleepy. I was too lazy to talk and move" Xeena gazed on Kol. "Take care of her. If not I'll curse you like I did to Vincent or find another billionaire boy for her" she warned smiling slightly.

"I promise, Xeena" he raised a hand.

"Now, get outta here".

Now she's sure that Xeena will feel better. Their happiness was now full-filled. Well, not quite. They both stand up.

But before they continue to leave the room, she reminded of something.

"By the way, Xeena. How come Vincent brought you here?"

"Out, Bonnie" she ordered. Then she turned around and faced the wall.

They gave each other a gaze. And they both shared a lovely sweet smile.

...o0o...o0o...o0o...o0o...o0o...o0o...

Heyiiiiiii! Sorry for the smut, didn't expect that coming also. By the way let's talk about Kennett...

1) They finally talked 2) Shared their feelings 3) Shared their second kiss 4) Their finally officially totally TOGETHER!  
5) Last but not the least they're getting MARRIED! Finally!

It's not yet the ending of the story, well almost. I want to cry right now, Kennett is my fuckin' OTP obssession! I can't handle this anymore! Asdfghjkl! They should hang out a bit in the other side. I mean they're dead and they'll be just ghosts and... together. Let's hope, even just friends for benefits or MORE than friends! Like lovers, soulmates, best friends, lovers, soulmates and a great perfect couple!. Wish we own the TVD not 'them' like ([ ] -her!-)

Please review or P.M me and follow/favorite, pleaseeeee! Always make my day, you don't know how much it makes me happy, really. Thank you all very much and I really love you! Muahhhhhh! :**** 


	12. Secrets are stronger than family

Fanfiction 2.12

Hiyaaa all! Sorry for the late update! School's always in my way. Homeworks and plenty of homeworks... SCHOOL! EXAMS!

I haven't wrote some Bonnie, Stefan, Damon and Elena get-together parts right? Like hanging out with her. I haven't told you yet that, yeah, they're still friends, but they haven't seen each other for years. While the Originals and Katherine, they WERE STILL "unknown or strangers" for Bonnie in the last few years until she met one, Kol Mikaelson, right? So, today I'm going to make a few scenes with the Originals meeting Bonnie and her friends finally seeing her too.-  
Sorry, spilling out too much!. And if you didn't understand what I just said, you'll probably find out, soon or later.

Here it goes!:

Bonnie's POV:

Kol brought me to their mansion. Looks like it wasn't just a mansion. More than like a castle but built in a modern and simple way. The gate was made with of course silver 'metal' as if it was like a mirror, shiny. I glanced around the big huge front yard. Plenty of flowers. Ivies are almost covering the entire gate outside the mansion. And a big fountain at the center. He parked his Corvette in 'his' garage. I noticed his two motorbikes. One was a red Ducati and the other bike was a black Honda. Thank God I still remember all the names of motorcycles. He turned to me and smiled warmly.

"What?" I asked and smiled back raising a brow blushing a bit.

"I just saw your face studying," he turned off the engine and pointed the whole place "this."

"I'll introduce you to my crazy '' family''"

Family. I miss my family. I shook my head touching my temple and gave out a sad smile

"Hey" he brought my chin up. Those eyes. Those that captured my fragile heart.

Tears were start to fall from my cheeks but I brushed them quickly with my sleeves. He cupped my face and looked at my emerald eyes. I sobbed covering with the back of my hand my teary eyes.

"What's wrong darling?" he asked rubbing my rosy cheeks with his warm thumbs. I sighed sniffing. My nose was reddish. I hate crying.

"I just... I just miss my family" I said sighing again, a tear escaped from my eyes. I really really hate crying in front of my man. Damn!.

"Don't cry, Bonnie. I don't want to see you cry" he whispered caressing my cheeks with tenderness.

I smiled a bit.

"I can bring you there. Like I said I will be going to stay there in Italy just to see you everyday" he said trying to cheer me up. It was sweet of him.

"I don't even remember if I already told you about MY family"

"What do you mean?" he questioned calmly.

"I lied"

His face was in confusion. And mine was broken.

"I lied about my family. They're... they're gone, just disappeared. My only family is... Xeena" I muttered lowering my gaze.

His eyes widened. I can see that he was a bit hurt that I lied. But he was still not letting his hands away from my face. I felt embarrassed? Ashamed because I lied? I don't even know how I'm feeling right now.

"I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry, darling". He apologized giving me a kiss on my forehead and a tight hug drawing circles on my back for some comfort.

"Don't apologize Kol" I whispered while my head resting on his left shoulder, my voice was a bit shaky. He broke the embrace and sat back on his seat.

"My dad, my dad was a jerk, he didn't even send letters to me when he was away doing God knows what. And I found out from my uncle, Xeena's dad, who died from a tragic accident. I found out that he was with another woman" I paused and let my tear fall. Kol seemed to be listening. I can see anger in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he apologized again, his voice was serious. I'm getting nervous.

"Don't be. And my mom, my mom who left me all by myself, alone when she found out everything about my dad. She left me. I don't even know how to call them when I'll see them again. They weren't the parents I expected when I was a small 4-year old girl. But thanks to my uncle and aunt who also cared for me. I remeber when I was so so desperate when the police called me and Xeena, I think I was 19, they said that they found my uncle and aunt's SUV slammed and crushed in front of a big tree" I sobbed, sniffed and breathe. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying. Why am I crying? Sorry, Kol. I'm very sor-" I was cut off when his lips touched mine. I closed my eyes letting the last tears fall. He grabbed me from the passenger seat and landed me on his laps. Sitting like a hopeless crying child left in nowhere.

"I will never leave you and will never hurt you Bonnie. Ever" he whispered through my ears making me tingle a bit. I nodded finally I felt relieft about everything. I placed a passionate kiss on his lips once more wrapping my arms around the back of his neck. Moaning through his lips, I opened my mouth, our tounges sway left to right, making him smile through my mouth. His hands were wrapped around my waist. I broke the kiss and cupped his face and stared at those wonderful liquid brown eyes.

"I love you Kol" I finally said, tears of joy fell on my cheeks.

"I love you too, Bonnie Bennett" he replied back. He gave me another kiss but longer.  
Kol's POV:

I brought Bonnie in our home. Just to surprise her a bit and meet my whole Mikaelson pack. I noticed her face, it was enlightened, amazed and happy.. Suddenly when I said 'my crazy family' her face went down.

"Hey" I grabbed her chin up and stared at her emerald eyes that I've fallen for.

Tears were about to fall but she brushed them with her sleeves.. I cupped her face and looked at her eyes.. She sobbed covering her teary eyes.

"What's wrong darling?" I asked rubbing her rosy cheeks with my warm thumbs.

"I just... I just miss my family" she said sighing again.

"Don't cry, Bonnie. I don't want to see you cry" I whispered caressing her cheeks with tenderness.

She smiled.

"I can bring you there. Like I said I will be going to stay there in Italy just to see you everyday" I said trying to cheer her up.

"I don't even remember if I already told you about MY family" she started.

"What do you mean?" I questioned calmly.

"I lied"

My face was in confusion. What was she talking about again.?

"I lied about my family. They're... they're gone, just disappeared. My only family is... Xeena"

I was shocked. I wasn't angry at her. I mean why did her family leave her? That wasn't a girl's dream. That's her worst nightmare.

I apologized giving her a tight hug drawing circles on her back for some comfort.

"Don't apologize Kol" she whispered, her voice was a bit shaky. I broke the embrace and sat back, letting her speak.

"My dad, my dad was a jerk..." she paused and let her tear fall. I already know why, because I can see the pain in her eyes.

I apologized again. She nodded her head.

"...I found out that he was with another woman"

I was raging inside. How could a father leave his family alone. A family doesn't mean no father OR mother. Family are always together. It sticks together. A family is made with a father, mother and a child or two or maybe more.

"Don't be. And my mom, my mom who left me all by myself, alone when she found out everything about my dad. She left me. I don't even know how to call them when I'll see them again. They weren't the parents I expected when I was a small 4-year old girl. But thanks to my uncle and aunt who also cared for me. I remebered when I was so so desperate when the police called me and Xeena, I think I was 19, they said that they found my uncle and aunt's SUV slammed and crushed in front of a big tree" she paused for a second.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying. Why am I crying? Sorry, Kol. I'm very sor-"

And then I kissed her. I don't want to see my Bonnie cry and hurt. She was alone, no parents, her family's broken apart.

"I will never leave you and will never hurt you Bonnie. Ever" I whispered through her ears. She placed a passionate kiss on my lips once more wrapping her arms around the back of my neck. Moaning through my lips, I opened my mouth, our tounges sway left to right, making me smile through her lips. My hands were wrapped around her waist. She broke the kiss and cupped my face with her small smooth hands and stared at me.

"I love you Kol" she finally said tears of joy fell on her cheeks.

"I love you too, Bonnie Bennett" I replied back. We kissed again as I nodded. I stroke her hair hugging her closer to me.

-00000000000000000000000-

Inside the mansion.

"Our little brother's back!" Elijah welcomed me still with his accent going, spreading his arms wide putting down his glass of wine.

"Long time brother!" I greeted hugging my oldest brother tightly like I haven't seen him for centuries. I can hear him groan in pain. I smiled teethy behind him.

"Are you going to kill me?!" he lets out a defeated sigh, adjusting the tie he was wearing and patting his suit.

"Haven't change, brother" I commented as I held Bonnie's hand studying his clothing. Elijah smirked at me and laid his eyes on a petite beautiful brunette next to me.

"And well, well, well, who's this beautiful gorgeous 'mademoiselle'?" he asked me taking Bonnie's hand gently from my grip and placed a small kiss on it. She blushed a bit, taking her hand back politely. I rolled my eyes from Elijah being a gentleman, well he already is a gentleman... a long time ago. Telling the truth... I'm jealous.

"She's my wonderful girlfriend, brother" I answered as I gave him a glare.

Elijah grinned.

"I was asking her name not 'WHO' she is". I gave him a quizzical look. He pinched my nose biting his lower lip eagerly.

"Ow! Calm down brother! I can't breathe!" I exclaimed smacking the back of his head.

"You're still an idiot billionare, Kol. So here's the come back!" he sighed as he hardly hit my forehead. I noticed Bonnie covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"But you just asked me WHO she is, brother" I raised an eyebrow grinning massaging my forehead.

"And you can even ask me 'her' name not 'who' she is right away" I added crossing my arms with arrogance on my chest.

"My name's Bonnie Bennett and not 'mademoiselle'" she said as a defense. Elijah nodded telling her he got it.

"I'll be back in a minute darling" I excused for a minute giving her a peck on her cheeks.

"Sure" Bonnie nodded smiling happily. Finally she brought herself up from everything. And gladly I made her happy. I mean I LOVE her so much. I cam't even stop thinking about her every single hour. I just can't.

Bonnie's POV:

"So Bonnie, tell me about yourself" Elijah asked me giving me a glass of wine. I smiled warmly at him.

"Well, I'm from Texas. 23 years old. One of the major stockholders in Italy with my cousin. We own a hotel there named Villa La Rossi. You could stay in our Villa hotel when you pay a visit with your family" I said taking a sip from the wine.

"Really? We would love to, but Kol already made a mansion for each of us in Italy. I don't even know why my brother's architects and engineers built that four enormous mansions. I mean we're filthy rich, he doesn't need to do that. But we should probably go visit Italy and stay a bit in your hotel" Elijah accepted, cocking his head to his left when he saw Kol already on the stairs.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you Miss Bonnie Bennett" Elijah stood up and extended out a hand. I smiled and shook hands with him.

Noises of plates being broken came from the kitchen and the door opened, there were Stefan and Rebekah. We widened our eyes from what we are looking at right now. Kol clapped his hands, smirking at the two 'still' doing,... you know what it is.

Stefan trying to have sex with his PREGNANT wife!.

Elijah stepped backwards in front of the door and took off his suit covering the scene.

"Sorry for the porn scenes here. You're too young to watch these" Elijah coughed as he stared at the ceiling, waiting for Stefan and Rebekah to catch their attention.

"Sooooooo, 'EMBARASSING' Elijah lazily said the word 'embarassing'. Rebekah saw a brunette with his twin brother from a small whole of the opened door almost covered by Elijah's suit.

"Stefan... Stefan. We have guests" she informed as she stood up straight pulling down a bit her dress.

"Sorry" Stefan whispered as he placed small kisses on her neck.

"How about, WE, go this way. So you can enjoy our family house. Shall we, darling?" Kol pulled out a hand, like he was asking to dance with me. I accepted it chuckling.  
Kol winked.

"It's better" Elijah whispered blinking his eyes giving us a nod.

3rd person's POV:

They both laughed as they walked outside the huge garden full of beautiful and fresh flowers.

Elijah took off his suit from the door and glared at the two. They stepped out the room and followed Elijah who's already sitting on the stool.

"Sorry for that" Stefan apologized again taking a glass of wine from Elijah.

Taking his shot, Rebekah snarled at them.

"Why do you seem so upset, Bekah?" Stefan and Elijah both asked eyebrows raised.

Rebekah frowned, crossing her arms.

"You want some, Rebekah? Oh, I forgot. You're PREGNANT" Elijah teased making her bursts in anger.

She let out a fake smile, sticking her tongue out and turned her back on him watching from the window, Kol giving colorful flowers to Bonnie. 'How sweet he is, he changed a bit, he became more... sweeter and grown up a bit' she thought.

"Here, just a small sip" Stefan offered her his glass with half water and... water again, just to be sure she'll never get one again. She accepted it giving him a smile showing that she already know that it's only water.

She didn't drink it.

She threw the water to the two annoying men in front of her. Faces in shock and upset. Elijah feeling worried about his favorite suit which made her think he still has another suit, he has, but not the same he's wearing right now. And Stefan desperately cleaning his sleeveless shirt with hoodie making her drool in front of his V line almost showing under his shirt.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

"I have to give you something, darling. So, prepare to be amazed" Kol nervously smiled at her running a hand to his hair. Bonnie felt more nervous than him from what he's about to do.

Not expecting everything, having a nervous breakdown or heart attack.

Kol bent down on his left knee. Bonnie's eyes narrowed.

"Bonnie-" he started.

"Oh my god" she mouthed as she covered her quivering lips.

Kol smiled. He pulled out a small navy blue box. Bonnie started to fill tears in her eyes. Tears of joy? Happiness? Everything?

"Bonnie, darling, the woman to whom I wanted to spend my love, life and time with. The woman who melted my heart every single second I see her. The woman who really captured my fragile heart. The woman who I found very amazing and beautiful. The woman who I met and turned my life in to a romantic man. The woman who always made me happy. The woman who, also, broke my heart, ONCE *she giggled* And the woman, the woman who I fell in love with. Miss Bonnie Bennett, will you marry me and be my HOT and lovable wife?". He took the shining beautiful gold ring with a simple and elegant big sparkling diamond on it from the box. A tear fell on her cheeks as she gaze at both of them, Kol and the beautiful ring.

Rebekah's POV:

Hormones! This two guys are making me crazy. Gladly, they shut their talkative mouth as I threw the cold water on their clothes. That's for making me jealous, anxious also and angry.  
But fortunately when I turned around again and stared at the view outside, my twin brother proposing to that luckiest beautiful woman, my stress was relieft. Speaking of proposing, I definitely should call the whole family, but I should call Caroline and Klaus first then the rest of them.

"Bring all the champagnes we have left, out!" I ordered. as I turned at them. They raised their eyebrows as I speak.

"Why?" Elijah asked me, taking his last shot.

"Just take it out! You'll find out" I answered evily.

"Okay! Okay!" Stefan said as he rushed down the stairs leading to our hiding small winery underground.

Elijah stood up still with his wet suit went to the kitchen and grabbed all the wines and champagne from the kitchen bar.

"We have to celebrate this special day!" I surprisingly said.

"Oh, Bekah,. Tell me, you're just setting us up just to drink plenty of different wines and champagnes" my oldest brother sighed as he picked some glasses.

"I'm not kidding. Just trust me Everything will be just, fine" I said as I leaned back at the bar wiggling my eyebrows. They still don't get it. I rolled my eyes as I pulled out my phone and punched some numbers.

"Rebekah? Why did you call? I supose there's another setup plan in your mind. If that's why, I'm not interested.. I'm busy here". I heard a familiar man's voice.

"Nik, why do you have Caroline's back-up phone.? I already told you not to snatch it from her because... because. Ugh! Never mind. Where's your wife?" I asked with boredom. I heard him sighing defeatedly.

"Hello? Bekah, what do we have here?". Finally, her voice. The voice that I was expecting, not the annoying man's voice.

"We have to celebrate a wedding" I whispered through my phone.

"What? Who? Now?" she whispered back. My eardrums almost explode as she whispered loudly. I mean, is that even a whisper or a woman fangirling?

"Just get your butts her ASAP and don't forget some white petals" I recommended as I hang up the phone, I heard her voice saying 'what?'. I just giggled putting my phone on the table.

"Next is your family, Lijah!" I shouted putting out mu head. He cock his head when he heard 'your family'. He didn't react, he just shrugged and turned back drinking another shot.

"Rebekah? What a surprise to hear your barbie voice" an annoying bitchy voice said.

"Get your asses here at the family house. There's a celebration, make Alexandra look pretty in white" I ordered as I hung-up the phone, not hearing her slutty voice. My baby could be infected by her voice.

"Kathy, waity, is done. Finn's up!" I yelled out dialling another number.

"Bekah! What do you want". First I heard him shout in shock, maybe because he misses me,, then, I heard him lowering his voice going back to his usual voice.

"Hi Finn, I missed you too. ASSES HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled through the phone. Guess that'll wake him up. I waited for his response.

"Did Klaus taught you how to be like him?" he commented.

"Nah, he taught me nothing. So, I learned it by myself" I replied back.

"I see. What's the problem?" he asks.

"Celebration for something" I said.

"Fine, I'll pick up Sage and Ran"

My eyes widened. Who's Ran?"

"Who's Ran? Our adopted brother, who was lost for twenty years?" I asked while my hands was in the air complaining about something at Stefan when he showed up with a basket full of wines and champagnes.

"My five year old SON" he answered, chuckling a bit.

"Wow! You have a son?" I questioned tapping my fingers on the table.

"I already told you, so stop asking. We'll arrive almost late there. Bye, Rebekah" he said hanging up the phone leaving me still in shoked.

I shook my head laughing before I speak again.. "Can't believe Finn and Sage had a son" I spoke.

"That's great" Elijah commented not giving a damn about it. I rolled my eyes again and dialled the last two person.

"And last but not the least, the bitch's twin and the dick head" I whispered.

"I heard you!" Elijah shouted from the kitchen..

"Elena, you must be busy. But I don't care. Tell Damon you two need to show up in here as fast as you can. Someone needs to celebrate" I muttered hanging-up again the phone.

"I don't know why I'm being such a bitch in here" I let out n exasperated sigh.

"Hormones!" Stefan replied in his high pitched voice.

"It's your fault" I said.

"It's yours too" Stefan nodded his head amd smirked.

"Ugh!"

The door bell rang when I stood up from my chair.

"I'll get it!" I yelled as I walked fast and opened the door.

Klaus with his famous smirk. Caroline with her smile almost arriving at her ears. Wow. And Gail with his tuxedo, hands inside his pocket.

"Wow! I'm impressed. How did you find out that it was-" I was trailed off by Klaus entering rudely inside the house.

"Manners, Nik!" I said gazing at him. He just shrugged.

"He neved changes" Caroline shook her head.

"Please, enter Caroline, Gail" I said smiling at the two.

"Hi aunt Rebekah!" Gail greeted giving me a kiss on my cheeks as I bent down.

"Hello handsome!" I greeted complimenting him.

He nodded smiling at me. Caroline was already prepairing everything when I turned around after I closed the door. Elijah was having a little chit chatwith Nik and Stefan walking to me. I smiled as he gave me a glass of champagne. I'll accept that as a apologized of him and Elijah being such a douche bag a while ago.

Back to the proposal scene:

"I... Miss Bonnie Bennett will take the ring and be Kol Mikaelson's HOT and lovable wife" she accepted, her voice was shaking, but there was a hint of laughter. Tears continued to fall from her cheeks as he slid the ring slowly on her finger. It perfectly fits. He smiled in happiness. He never felt this happy in his entire life. And so does she.

Kol stood up giving her a long warm and tight hug. He wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes. He cupped her face with his long warm hands. She stared at his wonderful liquid brown eyes as she rubbed her cheeks on his palm. She felt wonderful, not just wonderful, happier than before. Happy because of everything. Happy to be with the guy who she loves and loves her back. Happy to be his wife.

"I'll be yours, always and forever" Kol murmured as he placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck as she opened her mouth and accepted his invitation. Kol giving her a french kiss, paused for a second.

"Let's celebrate this wonderful day!" he said. Bonnie nodded, still speechless on what was going on. They held tightly both hands as they walked inside the room.

Rebekah, Stefan, Elijah, Katherine, Alexandra, Caroline, Klaus, Gail,, Finn, Sage, Silvanus, Elena and Damon were standing there giving them a round of applause. Men were wistling at them while Gail and Alexandra were throwing them some petals.

Bonnie and Kol were surprised. Shocked and speechless. They're feeling very amazing this day, this special day.

Her best friends came up on her happily hugging her. Caroline hugged her first, continuing kissing her on her cheeks. Elena hugged her next and kissed her forehead.

"Caroline took my place, so on the forehead" Elena said sarcastically which made her laugh.

"Congratulations!" a female look alike to Elena walked next to her.

She gave her a friendly kiss on her cheeks.

"Oh, Bon, she's Elijah's wife" her two bestfriends said, intoducing Katherine.

"She looks so much like you. I mean she's you. And you're 'she', I mean, her" Bonnie gave the two Elenas a confusing look trying to find the difference. Well, Katherine's hair, still Katherine's attitude more bitchy than Elena and the way Katherine talks. But she seems nice to her and to the other ladies.

"And Rebekah here!" Rebekah said raising her empty glass up.

"Hi Bekah!" she awkwardly greeted. Rebekah who gave her a hug. She can smiled at her.

Then Sage walked to them and gave her a friendly kiss too.

"Bonnie, this is Finn's wife Sage" Caroline said. Bonnie nodded.

"Hi" Sage greeted smiling at her, dimples where showing.

"Nice to meet you" Bonnie said nodding her head.

"You too" she replied.

Bonnie shook her head at the other girls making them laugh.

"Congratulations! Don't know how many congrats to tell you" Klaus came up hugging his little brother tight like Elijah did to him minutes ago.

He breathed in, getting some fresh air after Klaus almost strangled him to death.

"My brother is finally married. But still, I think he still doesn't grow up. I mean look at him, the way he fools around with Nik right now" Rebekah commented.

"Are you already drunk, Bekah?"

"Woah" she whispered finally feeling awake.

"Maybe you should stop this" Stefan came walking towards her taking the glass from her. Rebekah feeling unaware what was happening right now gave him the glass of champagne.

"Okay... I'm getting you out of here and put your drunk ass on our bed" he said as he grabbed her on his back like a 6-year old sleepy child. They all glared at him. The ladies are chuckling as they watched them two walk through the stairs.

"How many champagne did you already take Rebekah" Kol teased.

"HimynameisRebekah blahblahblah" Rebekah whispered in Stefan's ears, looks like she's still drunk.

"How can a baby survive in a drunken mother's stomach?" Bonnie asked brows met as she eyed the two entering their room.

Kol wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him closely and whispered "Maybe the baby's also drunk inside". He chuckled as he whispered through her ear. Bonnie turned to him and glared, elbowing him. Which made him cough and tighten more his arm around her waist.

"May I have all of your enthusiasmatic attention?" Elijah said as he tap loudly the glass table. They all turned around.

"Thank you. First of all I want to congratulate my younger brother Kol and his fiancè Bonnie to share the amazing and wonderful news to us. You know, Kol, all of us are waiting for you to say that you've found your girl. Well, you did and we're proud of course. And, Bonnie, we're glad that you chose him even if he's such a dick when it comes to love. Just kidding. Bonnie, welcome to our family. Cheers!". Bonnie smiled widely when she heard him say 'welcome to our family'. She felt really welcomed and belonged to this wonderful family.

They all raised their glasses. "Cheers!" they all saluted.

"Bonnie" Elijah said walking to them.

"I'm really happy for you that you've found your family here. And you, you can come here whenever you want. During lonely times IF KOL ISN'T THERE, fights between you two, spreading some great news and HEART BREAKS". Every word he says he stares at Kol.

"O... kay" she said as he gave him a hug.

"And Kol. Don't break this woman's heart, it's a gem, very fragile" he reminded tapping his shoulders.

"Why should I? She belongs to me and nobody else. She's mine. And I'm hers" he said calmly remembering what Vash said to him 'Be nice to her man. She's a gem'.

She really is a gem.

Caroline showed up. "So when, where and what time is you're wedding? I will help you out, like I said, in case when you two are going to make out and you did so here I am. I'm your wedding planner. Tell me everything" she rapidly said like a thunder strike.

"No thanks Caroline" Kol shook his head.

"What he meant is thank you so much Caroline,, he would love you to be our wedding planner, right KOL?" Bonnie glared at him. He frowned nodding a yes to Caroline.

"Yes! So, tomorrow at 10:00 in the morning in my house" Caroline jumped to Bonnie in amusement making Bonnie almost fall not remembering she's taller and heavier than Bonnie so she immediately stands up and apologized.

"Oh, by the way Caroline. How did you guys got in here so fast?" Kol asked as he took a sip on his wine.

"You know me. If a gossip girl texts me I'll text everyone in just one send and voilà!". Klaus joined them with Gail holding his hand.

"Uncle Kol!" Gail jumped to Kol's arms and hugged his neck tightly lacking him out of air.

"Gail" Kol mumbled coughing.. Bonnie chuckled when she saw how cute this kid is.

"Gail, come over here!" Caroline said smiling at them agaIn..

"Caroline, is he-?" Bonnie asked.

"Yup, my 7 years old kid." she responded as she nods.

"Gail Mikaelson! Get your ass down here!" she called out.

"Sorry uncle Kol! I just miss you so so so so much!" Gail uttered hugging him again but smoother this time. Bonnie gazed at the two and realized how Gail looks like Kol too.

"Uhmm, Gail. This is your aunt Bonnie" he introduced pointing his finger on Bonnie. She smiled at Gail. "And darling this is Gail, my superman nephew"

"Can you pretty please put me down uncle Kol?" he asked glancing om him.

"Sure" he said putting him down.

Gail pats his polo and stroke his hair. Gail scoffed and took Bonnie's hand.

"Hello, Miss Bonnie. Or should I call 'signorina Bonnie'. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Gail mikaelson, son of Klaus and Caroline Mikaelson. I'm seven years old and loves women especially brunette ones". He wiggled his eyebrows as he placed a kiss on her knuckles. Bonnie's eyes widened. So do they.

"Gail, I am the only one who can do that to her so please" he took Bonnie's hand from Gail's grip.. She's sure that Kol's a bit jealous.

"He's just a kid, Kol" she said as she slaps his arms jokingly. He gave gail a fake smirk pretending his angry, but he's shocked, he never saw Gail do that before to a woman.

"Okay, fine. Sorry signorina Bonnie" Gail apologized lowering his gaze..

Bonnie bent down on her knees and brought the kid's chin up. He smiled.

"Hi Gail, what you did is really a very pleasant way to meet a woman. I kinda like it" she complimented. Gail finally felt relieft when he didn't know what she was going to say when she lifted his chin up. He gave hear a bear hug.

"Aww" Caroline commented. "The father taught him the right way" she glanced at Klaus who gave her a wink and kissed her temple.

"Elena, someone told me you're a mommy" Bonnie told Elena playing her brows.

"Yeah. About that. I was going to told you that sooner, but seems like you are selfish giving phone numbers" Elena said blinking.  
Bonnie smiled teethy.

"The reason is, Bonnie wanted to recieve texts and phone calls only from me" Kol joked. Bonnie pinched both of his ears making him almost scream in pain.

"Nice one, Bonnie. He deserves that" Klaus said. Caroline nodded.

"You'll pay for that brother" Kol said as Bonnie released her hands from Kol's reddish earlobes.

"Alexandra can you come over here" Elijah commanded gazing at the living room where Alexandra was playing a video game. She nodded, quickly running to them.

"Bonnie, this is Alexandra. Alexandra this is aunt Bonnie" he said picking Alexa up.

"Hi m'lady! I am Alexandra Mikaelson, daughter of Elijah and Katherine Mikaelson. I'm 4 years old. I love eveyone and everything like ice cream-sh- and chocolates" she said as she gave her a vow. Bonnie smiled delightfully.

"Are you copying me?" Gail growled.

"Are you copying me?" Alexa repeated, making fun of him.

"Stop mimmicking me!" he growled again.

"Stop mimmicking me!" and she repeated again.

Gail was imagining that he was a big mad bull and she was a big red blanket. How he really wished she-.

"Gail!"

"Alexandra!"

The two mothers shouted in dissapointment.

The two kids frowned.

"Apologize" Katherine and Caroline both said to the two.

"No" Gail mouthed. Caroline's eyes widened and he sighed.

"...hmmmm, no... FINE... sorry" he said.

"Apology accepted" she said not thinking she should apologize too.

"Alexandra" Katherine said.

"Okay, mommy. Sorry, GAIL" she apologized also.

"Great" Kol cut them off.

"Caroline will take care of everything, right Caroline?". Kol changed the subject.

"Yup and you two are going to show your asses here at 10 o'clock in the morning" Caroline nodded.

"Can you please excuse me for a minute? I have to go to the-" she trailed off covering her mouth running through the bathroom.

"Caroline!" Klaus yelled running after her, the door was locked inside, he can hear the sound of vomiting and crying. Could it be possible? Caroline pregnant?

"Love" he knocked on the door but there's no answer.

"Open the door, please" he said calmly knocking again at the door.

He can still hear her vomiting and sniffing like she had a cold. He starts to panic. He stepped back and kicked the door and broke it in to two parts. Gladly Caroline was far from the door.

"Caroline" he sighed as he rushed in to her. She was at the cornor of the bathroom next to the toilet with a piece of tissue in her hands. Her eyes were teary as he lift her chin up.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" he asked giving her a tight hug and kisses at her forehead. He can feel her nodding through his chest. He broke their embrace and wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes. She smiled warmly as he cup her face with his warm long hands.

"Are you alright?" he asked once again.

"U'huh" she replied as she bit her lower lip.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked with Gail holding her hand.

"She's feeling sick" Klaus replied as he helped Caroline stand up.

"I'll just bring her upstairs" Klaus said. Caroline gave out a small smile as she rests her head on his shoulder while his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Okay" Gail and Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, Kol. Me and my little family have to go somewhere" Elijah said as Klaus glanced on him from the stairs and nodded.

"Okay" Kol shrugged as an answer.

"Guess we'll see you walking down through the aisle, Bonnie" Katherine teased as her hands landed on Elijah's chest, giving him a soft hug.

"Yeah, it'll be soon. Don't worry" Bonnie smiled happily gazing at Kol who's still staring at her with his wonderful face, like she was the most beautiful woman in the whole universe. She blushed.

"Kol, stop it. Snap out of it, hey!" she said with her flirty tone snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Kol!" she said with a hint of a laughter in her voice, she shook his shoulders and slapped his face, but not that hard.

"What?" he was chuckling while shaking his head. He let out again a chuckle giving Bonnie a hug from her behind, he wrapped his arms around her neck and rest his head on hers.

"Bye, brother and congratulations" Eiijah said and tapped his back. Katherine smiled at them with Alexandra still holding her mother's hand.

"We're going too, we have an apointment to go. My doctor said that I should get checked every week." Elena gave a small kiss on Bonnie's cheeks and nodded at Kol.

"Guess, we will also be seeing you down the aisle" Damon blink his eyes and rolled his eyes. Damon gave Elena her jacket as they walk out the house waving a hand at them.

"Bye!" Bonnie said and waved back a hand.

"And now we're alone with pregnant wives of my brother and Stefan and my little basketball player Gail" Kol said gazing at Gail who's playing GTA on Kol's PS4.

"Silly kid" Bonnie murmured when she saw Gail driving recklessly KILLING people along the curb.

"I know right?" Kol smiled as they sway slowly left to right.

Watching Gail do everything with Kol's PS4, they can see how Gail is so addicted with video games.

"I kinda love this boy" Bonnie commented and smiled caressing his hands with her cheeks.

It's been super while. Sorry! I am always stucked with homework and studying stuffs. Haaa... I hate school!. What about you guys? Has your school already started? You can review how your day was. Tell me everything, if it's private, PM me, secrets are safe with me, coz I'm the untalkative bunny. +_+

By the way, let's talk about the CHAPTER. Kennett: Yes they are ENGAGED. Caroline's PREGNANT again. Rebekah's drunk even if she's pregnant (that'll be a long story to do). And last but not the least Gail is addicted to video games! I know it's a little bit corny, I suck!.

Let me know guys what you think about the family reunion and the PROPOSAL scene, I really suck with romantic poems...

Oh I almost forgot one or two days ago was #natebuzzday Nate Buzz day!

Please review or favorite or follow! Will be a huge help to relieve stress. :D I'll give you a fangirling or warm hugs and kisses! I'm a carebear here! Byeeeee! 


	13. Chapter 13: We don't know

Fanfiction 2.14

End of the flasback. Now, 2013.

"Does romantic stories always make children fall asleep? Or they are just sleepy?" Kol whispered carefully on Bonnie's ears while his hands caress the child's head. Bonnie smiled warmly.

"It's 2:00 in the morning. Wow! Never expected that. How long was our story?" he asked again.

"Just shut up" Bonnie murmured and smashed his face with her bare hands. He grabbed her hand and placed a small kiss on it. She was tired now, they need to go back to sleep.

"Let's just sleep darling" Kol said placing her hand on his chest, not letting go of it.

"Goodnight, darling. I love you" Kol mumbled closing his left eye.

"Goodnight too, Kol. I also love you" she replied and smiled nodding slowly with eyes already closed.

...+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+...

"Uncle Klaus?" a small girl asked. He looked down and noticed his neice tugging his pants. He smiled and put down his bottle of Bourbon.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked leaning an elbow on the kitchen table bending down.

"Where's teddy bear?" she was swaying left to right giving him her cutest smile.

"He's upstairs, doing his homework. Go check him out" he said hooking long strands of her brown hair behind her ear. She giggled and nodded giving him a thumbs up.

"Just don't forget to knock. Gail hates people not knocking" he added touching the tip of her nose. She chuckled and walked hopping like a kangaroo towards the stairs.

"Caroline!" Klaus called out drinking the last drop.

Caroline was still in her morning dress holding a cute little blonde girl. Her wife was stressed out. She looked... scary with the face she's wearing.

"Zip your mouth Klaus and change her diapers! I have to take a shower!" Caroline scolded at him giving him his 2 years old daughter and baby materials.

He frowned staring at the big indigo eyes. It was so beautiful. Her eyes was like Caroline's. Breathtaking.

"Change it now Klaus! Or I will lock you up in your creepy-full-of-faces room!" Caroline shouted from the stairs.

"Hey! Volume, down!" Kol yelled from their room. Eyebrows were raised and a finger was touching his lips.

"Fine" Caroline said hands were raised while walking through the bathroom.

"Why...the...hell...are...you...doing...here, BROTHER?" Kol complained staring at Klaus. He noticed his owned bourbon in Klaus' hand.

"Give me that!" Kol said pissed off snatching his Bourbon from him.

"Just checking on my cheeky brother, is that a problem?" Klaus insisted in a noxious way smirking at him.

"Maybe it's your mental problem brother" Kol spats tapping Klaus' shoulder.

"Your, mental problem" Klaus mocked.

"No, no, no, no, you are wrong brother"

"Cut the fight please! Someone's trying to sleep longer!" Bonnie shouted from Kol's room.

Klaus grinned at him. Kol just shut his mouth pretending that nothing happened.

"Finally, you shut your ambitious filthy mouth" Klaus smirked again. It's a payback.

Before he could start talking he heard a boy's shout. Gail?

"Is Gail also in my guest room, or I should call for now on HIS study room?" Kol questioned looking at him inapropietly.

"Are you so dumb that you can't even realize all your family is spreading in your mansion?"

"Fuck you"

"I love you too brother!" 


End file.
